Un mes sin ti
by SpamanoLove
Summary: Antonio se tiene que ir un mes, y le pide a Lovino que no intente contactar con él, Lovino quiere averiguar que secretos esconde sin pensar en las consecuencias. ¿Qué le pasará por la cabeza a Antonio para abandonar a Lovi durante todo un mes? ¿Y que hará Lovino para conseguir lo que quiere? "Lemon más adelante"
1. Secretos

**Este es mi primer Fic ^^ espero que os guste, apreciaría mucho los Reviews contado que les parece la historia :D**

**Toda la historia va a ser un POV (punto de vista) de Lovino.  
**

**La pareja en la que se centra mi historia es en Antonio y Lovino (España y Romano) pero también pueden haber otras parejas como Gerita.**

**En principio va a tener unos cuantos capítulos, depende de como avance la historia.**

**Disclaimer: Axis Powers Hetalia no me pertenece a mí, le pertenece a Hidekaz.**

* * *

**Capítulo 1: Secretos**

Miro por la ventana y observo como se va el castaño que me ha hecho tanto daño, las lágrimas corren por mis mejillas sin que yo no pueda evitarlo, entonces veo que se gira y sus ojos verdes se posan en mi, inmediatamente me escondo para que no puedo verme, aunque ya sea tarde, me siento en el suelo, mientras recuerdo las palabras que dije sin pensar "¡Bastardo!, ¡No quiero volver a ver esa cara de idiota!, ¡Malito seas!", cada una de ellas me hacer más daño al recordarlas. Pasan las horas y sigo en el mismo lugar, no tengo el valor suficiente para aceptar que cometí un error, fue él, él tiene la culpa…

—Ya volverá—dije en voz alta sabiendo que es poco probable.

—¡_Fratello_! ¡Abre la puerta! ¡Tienes que discúlpate con Antonio! ¿_Fratello_?— dijo Feliciano dando suaves golpes a la puerta. —Te he preparado la cena, ¿_Fratello_?

Me niego a contéstale, pero Feliciano no se da por venció y sigue hablándome e intentando abrir la puerta. Me levanto y me dirijo al baño de mi cuarto, me miro al espejo, mis ojos están rojos e hinchados y el tono miel de estos esta más apagado que de costumbre. Me desnudo y me meto en la ducha, y a pesar de que hace un poco de frio me ducho con agua helada, apoyo mi espalda en la pared, durante un buen rato me quedo pensando que hacer. Cuando salgo tiritando de la ducha mi hermano ya no está en la puerta, estará con el idiota patatas. Cuando ya he terminado de vestirme me acerco a la mesita de noche y cojo la única foto que hay, y como no, es de Antonio y de mí recogiendo tomates en su huerto, justo en ese momento mis tripas suenan.

—Será que quiero comerme a Anto…— antes de terminar la frase me golpeo la cabeza por pensar algo así, noto como mi cara se pone roja.—Antonio es un idiota, seguro que se arrepiente de decir que no quiere verme en un mes, no le doy ni una semana…ni dos días.

Tras decir eso me siento de mejor humor, y bajo a cenar, sin hacer caso a mi hermano y al macho patatas me voy a la cocina a prepararme algo.

—_Fratello_, que bien que hallas salido, he hecho pasta ¿quieres?, esta deliciosa, la he hecho con los tomates que nos ha trai…— Feliciano para de hablar cuando escucha un ruido de la cocina, soy yo, se he han caído encima la puerta de un armarito que he arrancado sin querer. En el suelo veo como mi hermano y Ludwig se acercan para ayudarme.

—¡No necesito vuestra ayuda!—me levanto y dejo la puerta apartada—¡Ya la arreglare mañana!

Cogí unos cuantos tomates y me dirigí hacia la salida, pero el idiota patatas me detiene cogiéndome del brazo.

—Antonio tiene un buen motivo para irse— Me dice con su tono serio, entonces me giro para contestarle, pero me doy un golpe contra el marco de la puerta, me hago daño pero lo intento disimular.

—_Fratello_, ¿Estas bien? ¿Te has hecho daño?— Escucho decir a Feliciano detrás del alemán violento.

—¡Esto es por tu culpa, idiota patatas! ¡Tu has hecho que se vaya!, ¿Qué le has dicho?— Grito golpeando a Ludwig.

—_Fratello_, Ludwig no ha hecho nada— Lloriquea Feliciano mientras intenta detenerme.

—Pues entonces la culpa la tienes tu—digo señalando a mi hermano.—Antonio estaba hablando con vosotros antes de decirme que se iba, ¿Qué le habéis hecho?—Me detengo a pensar un momento—bueno a mi me da igual, lo que haga Antonio es problema suyo.—Digo intentando parecer desinteresado y girando la cara hacia otro lado.

—¿Quieres saber porque se ha ido Antonio?—Me pregunta Ludwig.

Esa pregunta me enfada ya que a ÉL si se lo ha contado y a MÍ no.

—Ya me da igual, y además no quiero oírte hablar más—digo intentado parecer interesante.

Feliciano no deja de revolotear por la habitación intentando que no nos peleemos.

—Por eso mismo no te ha dicho que le pasa, eres demasiado egoísta, no te importa lo que piensen los demás, lo único que te importa eres tú.

Ese comentario me duele pero no lo quiero reflejar, yo si que pienso en los demás…o eso creo.

—¿Y tu en quien piensas a parte de ti? Tu eres igual de egoísta.—digo muy enfadado.

—Yo si pienso en los demás y me preocupo de ellos.—Entonces veo que sus ojos se posan en mi hermano, y los de mi hermanos en él, los dos se sonrojan. Miro uno de los tomates y se lo tiro al alemán a la cara. Antes de oír su grito huyo de allí, escucho como mi hermano me llama entre los gritos del macho patatas pero me hago el sordo y los ignoro. Fatigado miro atrás y al ver que no me siguen empiezo a aminorar el paso y mientras paseo me voy comiendo los tomates.

—Esfpefo quef cuafo vuefva ef ifiota pafafas no esfte ef mi cafa—Hablo con la boca llena.

Ya lejos de casa empecé a oír en sonido de un coche, me escodo en un arbusto que había cerca sin hacer ruido.

—¡_Fratello_! ¿Dónde estas? Es peligroso estar solo de noche—Feliciano como siempre tan preocupado.

—Volvamos ya, si quiere dormir en la calle, es su problema— Dijo Ludwig con un tono muy enfadado, seguramente por lo el tomate.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡Estar aquí es muy peligroso!...— Ya no pude escuchar mas, el coche estaba demasiado lejos, aun así no me moví de allí.

Tenia la sensación que estar escondiéndome de todos hoy, si Antonio ya no está…pasaré una temporada escondiéndome. Pero no me tengo que rendir, tengo que saber que secretos esconde Antonio y porque no quiere saber nada de mi durante un mes… o ahora durante toda mi vida. Grito poniéndome las manos en la cara, porque tendré que ser tan bocazas, "bueno en realidad la culpa es de Antonio que no me cuanta que le pasa", pensé para animarme.

—Maldito…—susurro. Lo que mas me dolía era que Antonio se lo contara al idiota patatas y a mi no.—¡Maldito!— repito pero esa vez gritando.

Cuando me levanto cambio mi rumbo para no toparme con el coche otra vez y paso por un camino que no conozco, pero cuando me quise dar cuanta no sabia donde estaba, me había adentrado demasiado en el bosque así que di media vuelta para seguir el camino de vuelta, pero ya no hay camino, me empiezo a preocupar cuando me doy cuanta de que no llevo el móvil encima. Todo esta muy oscuro, empiezo a andar despacio sin hacer ruido, buscando un camino.

—Maldita sea, porque siempre me pasa lo mismo.

En ese momento recuerdo la última vez que me perdí, me quedé sentado al lado de un árbol y el que me encontró fue Antonio…se pasó todo el día buscándome…

—¡Maldición, tengo que salir de aquí!

Escucho un ruido que proviene de un arbusto, me pongo a temblar enseguida. Me voy alegando poco a poco del arbusto pero de pronto de él una sombra que se acercaba a mí.

—¡CHIGIIIIIII!

Empecé a correr todo lo que pude, esquivando los arboles y cuando estaba seguro que no me seguía pare, me apoyé en un árbol para recuperara el aliento cuando me di cuenta de que había encontrado un camino.

—Bien, no ves, después de todo me las puedo arreglar solo.

Me puse a seguir el sendero cuando encontré una pequeña casita de madera.

—No puede ser…

Era la casita donde jugábamos de pequeños, me acerque con cuidado y abrí la puerta , las lluvias la han destrozado, tanto por fuera como por dentro, entro agachando la cabeza, esta justo como la recuerdo, cuatro sillas una pequeña mesa y un armarito. Cuantos recuerdos, me acerco al armario y veo de entre los juguetes un libro un tanto viejo, lo cojo y me siento en una silla que se rompe inmediatamente.

—Maldición…Pues ya no me pienso levantar del suelo.

Abro una página al azar y veo un dibujo de Feliciano… debajo hay escrito algo "Hoy hemos comido pasta" muy típico de él "Y mi _Fratello_ se ha manchado toda la cara de tomate y ha tenido que limpiársela Antonio" después de leer eso me fijo más en el dibujo y me doy cuanta de que somos Antonio y yo, noto como la cara se me pone roja, paso rápidamente la pagina y al instante sé que la he dibujado yo, horrible seria poco, mire por donde lo mire solo veo tomates por todas partes, me pongo a leer lo que hay debajo, "Hoy hemos comido tomates" me quedo un momento admirando el dibujo y después cierro el libro, decido llevármelo conmigo. Mientras salgo de la casa bostezo.

—Que sueño…—Estiro los brazos y sigo hablando solo.—Un momento…— sigo el camino y al cabo de un minuto encuentro la casa de Antonio.—Sabia que estaba cerca, después de todo soy un hacha guiándome.

Sabia que no era así pero me alegré de saber guiarme por el bosque.

Me encuentro en la parte de atrás de la casa donde está el huerto de tomates, rodeo la casa y no me lo pienso dos veces antes de llamar al timbre, no contesta pero yo no ceso de tocar el timbre. Me aparto para ver las ventanas y está todo apagado, debe de estar durmiendo o debía es imposible que no se haya despertado con el timbre ¿Tan enfadado estará?, no, eso no le pega nada, intento convencerme a mi mismo de eso, pero esta tarde Antonio estaba muy serio.

—¡Antonio! ¡Antonio! ¡Sé que estas ahí! ¿Por qué no sales y…hablamos?— No me contesta—¡Antonio! ¡Sal ahora mismo!

Me alejo otra vez para ver si enciende las luces, y es cuando me tiran un cubo lleno de agua por la espalda, me giro y veo que proviene del balcón donde vive Arthur.

—Hay gente que intenta dormir, ¿por qué no molesta por la mañana?, que son las tres y media de la madrugada.—Me dice Arthur con el cubo aun en la mano.

—¡Y quién eres tu para tirarme un cubo de agua encima!—Grito enfadado.—¡Idiota!

Aunque no tenia ni idea de que fuera tan tarde.

—Por lo menos a mi me hacer caso, no como a ti—Contesta Arthur entre risas.

—¿Y se puede saber quién te hace caso?—Dice Francis desde el balcón de al lado.—Porque me gustaría conocerlo para darle el pésame.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡A ti nadie te ha llamado! ¡Fuera de aquí!— Arthur sin decir nada más entra de nuevo en su casa.

—¿Ya te has rendido? Que fácil ha sido.—Francis se gira hacia mí—Por cierto… deja en paz a Antonio y vente a mi casa, te daré los mimos que necesitas y si surge algo mas…no te voy a decir que no.

Miro a los lados buscando a alguien para que me proteja, pero estoy solo en la calle.

—Andaaa ven al mi casa—Francis no deja de insistir y a mi me entra cada vez mas miedo.

Pero entonces me doy cuenta que el libro se ha mojado un poco, lo seco como puedo con mi chaqueta. Levanto la cabeza para gritarle a Arthur por mojarlo, pero entonces aparece con otro cubo de agua, le doy la espalda para tapar el libro e impedir que se moje más. Cuando oigo el sonido del agua y descubro que no ha sido a mí a quien ha tirado el agua sino a Francis.

—¿Pero qué has hecho?!—grita Francis.

—Es para que se te bajen los humos un poco.—Dice con tono interesante.

—¡¿No te das cuenta que este pijama tiene mas estilo que toda tu ropa junta?! ¿Cómo has podido mojarlo?

—¡¿Qué?! Atrévete a decir eso otra vez.—grita histérico Arthur.

—Pues que tu ropa no tiene estilo.—le contesta entre risas.

Yo simplemente me quedo boquiabierto mientras discuten entre ellos, y el miedo hacia Francis desaparece porque ya no me molesta a mí. Al cabo del rato me doy cuanta de que esta discusión va a durar mucho. Me largo y decido colarme en casa de Antonio para asustarle, intento saltar la valla pero es muy alta. Me voy a un lateral de la casa donde la valla es más baja, esta vez la salto pero con mucha dificultad, me hago pequeños rasguños y me clavo alguna astilla pero no me importa, ya he llegado hasta aquí y no pienso saltar otra vez la valla para salir, entonces escucho como el pantalón se rompe justo por el trasero.

—¡Maldición, maldición, maldición!…bueno ya que esto aquí…— suspiro y voy hacia la puerta de atrás de la casa, cojo la llave que esta dentro de una maceta, y abro la puerta pero alguien por detrás me coge tapándome la boca impidiéndome pedir ayuda.

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado, si hay algo que esté mal y que pueda mejorar no duden en decírmelo ^^**

**Un Saludo :D**


	2. Una noche en tu casa

**Aquí traigo el capitulo dos :D**

**Disclaimer: Hetalia ****Axis Powers **** no me pertenece.**

* * *

**Capítulo 2: Una noche en tu casa**

Intento resistirme y quitarme las manos del extraño para poder gritar, tengo miedo… si Antonio estuviera aquí…

—Tranquilízate de una vez…—Me dice el extraño, reconozco su voz, es el idiota patatas.

Entonces es cuando de verdad intento escapar y librarme de él, quiere vengarse por lanzarle un tomate a la cara, en un segundo pienso en todo lo que me puede hacer, me veo mal herido en una cuneta, enterrado vivo, en el fondo del mar o hecho salchichas…para escapar lo único que se me ocurre es morderle la mano, y funciona, me suelta inmediatamente.

—Auch, pero que soy yo—dice enfadado.

—¡Ya sé que eres tu! ¡Yo no te he hecho nada!—antes de seguir discutiendo intento huir pero me coge del brazo.—¡No me mates! ¡No me mates! ¡No me mates! ¡Mi sabor es horrible! ¡Yo no sirvo para hacer salchichas!

—¿¡Qué!? ¿De verdad crees que te voy a comer?—Me mira serio, y coge el teléfono para llamar a alguien.—Me debes horas de sueño, hemos estado buscándote toda la noche.

—Eso lo he dicho de broma…yo no pensaba que me fueras a comer…—En realidad si lo pensé.—Pero entonces…¿¡Por qué no me sueltas!?

—Y que te escapes de nuevo… con lo que me ha…—se detiene para hablar por teléfono—Ya lo he encontrado…estaba intentando robar en tu casa…vale te espero aquí.

—¿¡QUÉ!? ¿¡Quién ha intentado robar en casa de…!?—Estaba hablando con Antonio, ha salido a buscarme…—¿por qué lo habéis llamado para buscarme?—le dijo serio.

—No le hemos llamado para buscarte, hemos venido a ver si estabas aquí, si por mi hubiera sido no hubiese salido a buscarte, pero tu hermano estaba muy preocupado… y cuando se lo contamos a Antonio, él también se preocupó.—habla con un tono amenazante menos cuando menciona a mi hermano.—¿No te ha parecido egoísta salir corriendo sin pensar en que los demás se puedan preocupar?

Aprieto los puños, y bajo la cabeza, nunca diré que es egoísta lo que he hecho, si me fui era porque no aguantaba más…pienso en lo que me ha dicho otra vez…Antonio estaba preocupado por mí… a pesar de lo que le dije antes. El alemán violento que no me suelta interrumpe mi pensamiento, haciendo que me mueva, hacemos un rodeo a la casa y salimos a la calle donde aun están discutiendo Francis y Arthur, entonces estos miran a Ludwig y se detienen.

—Creo que me voy a dormir ya.—Dice Arthur bostezando.—Buenas noches.

—Yo también, que ya es muy tarde—Dice Francis pero entre risas.

Los dos desaparecen en seguida, está claro que piensan lo mismo que yo, el macho patatas da miedo, no comprendo como le puede gustar a mi hermano. Lo miro fijamente hasta que se da cuenta de que lo estoy mirando, aparto la mirada y me quedo en silencio.

—Tienes suerte de tener un hermano tan bueno.—Lo miro de nuevo para seguir escuchándole—Aunque a veces sea demasiado dependiente, es un buen amigo.

—Si esta claro, mi hermano es el bueno, el que todo lo hace bien yo en cambio…—cada vez que sacan el tema del perfecto hermano que tengo me hace sentir miserable.—Me podrías soltar ya, no me voy a ir.

—No, con lo difícil que es alcanzar a un italiano cuando huye.—Dice aun serio.

Nos quedamos esperando hasta que empiezo a escuchar el sonido de un coche, es el de Ludwig pero por como lo conduce sé que es mi hermano, cuando para el coche sale, disparado a abrazarme.

—_Fratello_ me tenías preocupado…No me vuelvas a hacer esto.—dice Feliciano casi entre lagrimas.

Cuando me suelta mi hermano veo que baja del coche Antonio y se queda quieto mirándome, bajo la mirada avergonzado mientras escucho sus pasos acercándose a mí, se para delante de mi.

—Lovi…—tras decir eso me abraza y me empieza a zarandear—¿Sabes lo preocupado que estaba…? y al final estabas aquí intentado robar mis calzoncillos.

—¿¡Qué!? ¡Yo no te estaba robando! ¡Y lo de los calzoncillos te lo has inventado!—Digo alterado.

—Vamos a entrar a mi casa que estamos haciendo mucho ruido.—Dice felizmente Antonio girándose hacia los otros dos.

—Yo me tengo que ir ya a casa…es demasiado tarde.—dice el alemán agresivo pasándose la mano por la cabeza.

—¿¡Qué!? Tu casa está demasiado lejos, esta noche te quedas en la mía.—Dice Feliciano revoloteando a su alrededor.

—No se…—contesta Ludwig pensativo.—Bueno vale, estoy demasiado cansado para conducir tanto.

—Pues si ese se queda en mi casa yo no pienso dormir allí, yo me quedo con Antonio.—Dije intentado parecer enfadado, pero en realidad lo que quería era quedarme con Antonio.

—Eso es estupendo.—Dice Antonio, dice dirigiéndose a su casa—Pues entonces nos vemos mañana.

Tras decir esto Feliciano y Ludwig se despiden y se van en el coche.

—¿Mañana?—Le pregunto extrañado—Pensaba que…te irías un mes…

—Si, eso te lo iba a contar cuando te enfadaste conmigo, me voy pasado mañana…

Me quedo en silencio y le sigo al interior de la casa, pero entonces me acuerdo y le dijo que espere un momento, me voy corriendo hacia la parte de atrás de la casa, recojo el libro del suelo, cierro la puerta y dejo la llave otra vez en la maceta. Cuando regreso veo la cara de asombro al verme, me miro ahora entiendo porque, con la luz de la casa puedo ver mejor mis ropas rotas y sucias, no solo eso, también tengo alguna herida de saltar la valla.

—Sera mejor que te duches, te dejare algo de mi ropa.

Veo como se levanta y va a su cuarto, entonces vuelve con uno pijamas, al dármelo también besa mi frente, y al notar que hago una mueca de dolor me levanta el pelo y ve el chichón que me hice al chocarme contra el marco de la puerta de mi casa.

—Soy un desastre.—Susurro para que ni Antonio pueda oírlo.

Cuando me dirijo al baño avergonzado y ruborizado, escucho como se le escapa una risa. Me giro y me señala el pantalón. Entonces recuerdo que los pantalones se me rajaron por el trasero, dejo el libro en una mesa y entro corriendo en el baño. Como puedo ser tan patoso, además me he puesto en ridículo delante de Antonio. Cuando salgo más relajado, me fijo en una habitación abierta y veo que todo está desordenado y lleno de rosas a medio hacer, ¿estaba trabajando cuando lo llamaron? Eso lo único que hace es que me deprima, llego al salón y veo que Antonio esta leyendo el libro de traje. Me hace señas para que me siente a su lado y no dudo en hacerlo.

—Qué recuerdos—dice suspirando Antonio.—¿Dónde lo tenias?

Miro en que pagina esta y es un dibujo suyo, salimos los tres que compartíamos el libro, Antonio, Feliciano y yo.

—Lo he encontrado…en la casita de madera.—le contesto sin mirarle a la cara.

—Es verdad… ¿Aun sigue de pie? Como aguanta—Dice levantándose y dando le el libro a mí.

Se va de la habitación y vuelve con un botiquín, empiezo ruborizarme cuando se sienta a mi lado y empieza a sacar cosas. Pone una bolsa de hielo en mi cabeza para el chichón.

—Sujeta la bolsa. —Dice sin quitar la sonrisa de la cara, le hago caso.—no me puedo explicar como te has hecho todo esto.

—No lo quieras saber…—digo avergonzado.

Antonio empieza a desinfectar mis heridas cuando me decido a preguntarle.

—¿Por qué te vas?...

Se queda en silencio y su sonrisa se le borra de la cara. Enfadado le quito el algodón y el agua oxigenada y empiezo a curarme solo.

—Lovi…yo…—me mira serio y yo a él también, pero entonces me sonríe—mañana te lo explicaré ya es tarde.

—¡Yo lo quiero saber ahora!—grito enfadado.

—Tu dormirás en mi cama, y yo tendré que dormir en el solitario e incomodo sofá.—Dice sin hacerme caso.

—Pero si tienes camas de sobra, lo que quieres es dormir conmigo.—dijo dándome por vencido, no me dirá nada hasta mañana.

—Me da miedo dormir en esas camas y además no están hechas.—Mientas dice eso me mira con carita de cordero degollado.

—Vale, Pues yo dormiré en el sofá.—digo guardado las cosas en el botiquín.

—No te molestes no hace falta que duramos juntos.—dice intentado parecer dramático.

—Esta bien, pero no intentes cosas raras.—digo ya antes de dirigirme a su habitación.

—Qué bien…—Dice esta vez muy alegre.—vete tu a dormir yo ahora iré dentro de un rato.

Miro el reloj y veo que ya son las cinco de la madrugada, me vuelvo para mirarlo pero no le digo nada, cuando llegó a su cama me doy cuanta de que en su mesita tiene la misma foto que yo, en la que salimos los dos en el huerto, no puedo evitar sonrojarme. Me tumbo y espero a que llegue Antonio pero tengo demasiado sueño, mis ojos no aguantan mucho más y se cierran.

—Lovi…Lovi, despierta…—oigo la voz de Antonio que me llama, abro los ojos y me siento en la cama.—Te he preparado el desayuno.—Dice tendiéndome la bandeja con chocolate y churos.

Se sienta a mi lado, le doy una de las tazas y empezamos a comer.

—¿Qué hora es?—le pregunto tras darle un bocado a un churo bañado en el chocolate de la taza.

—Son las once, no te he llamado antes porque ayer te fuiste a dormir muy tarde.

—Entonces…¿tu a qué hora te has despertado?¿Y a qué hora te fuiste a dormir? Porque yo me dormí y aun no habías llegado.

—Pues…—Se queda pensando—Pues…

Al ver que duda tanto le miro a la cara y los descubro.

—Tu no has dormido nada ¿verdad?—Le digo finalmente.

—¿Qué? ¿Cómo lo sabes?—dice alterado.

—Tus ojeras te delatan…Pero entonces…¿Por qué me dijiste de dormir contigo?

—Pensaba que no se notaban tanto—dice tocándose las ojeras—Y te lo dije por si acaso me daba tiempo a dormir, y también…porque me hacia ilusión que me dijeras que durmamos justos—Dice moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro.

—¿Y qué era eso tan importante que tenias que hacer para no dormir?—le pregunto intentado parecer indiferente, aunque en el fondo me preocupe.

—Trabajar tengo que hace muchas rosas, como no voy a estar aquí en una temporada tengo que adelantar trabajo… por cierto tengo que pedirte algo…—dice después de terminase la taza de chocolate.

—¿Pedirme algo? Antes me tendrás que contar el motivo por el que te vas ¿No?

—Prefiero… no hacerlo…—me dice después de estar pensativo un rato.

—¡Maldito bastardo! ¡Me lo ibas a contar hoy!—grito desesperado y me levanto bruscamente de la cama, lo que hace que tire mi taza y la bandeja al suelo.—¿Por qué no me lo cuenta?— Le digo más calmado recogiendo los trozos de la taza rota del suelo.

—Lovino…—dice a mi lado ayudándome a recoger.—Yo…

—Lo que más me fastidia es que mi hermano…hasta el idiota paratas lo sepa, y yo…yo no.—Le digo intentado no estar afectado, pero no lo consigo.

—Ellos…si lo saben es porque no me importan tanto como tu, Tu me importas mas que nadie.—Al escuchar me ruborizo.

—Eso no tiene ningún sentido, por que si te importo tanto… no me lo cuentas a mi en vez de a ellos.—Al decirlo me vuelvo a enfadar.—Y eso es mentira, mi hermano te importa más.

Me levantó del suelo y me voy a la cocina para dejar la bandeja y fregar, estoy arto de intentar razonar con él.

—Yo te ayudo.—Dice como si nada hubiera pasado.

—No, yo puedo solo, tu vete a dormir.—me insulto a mi mismo por decir eso, solo me quedan dos días para estar con él y lo mando dormir.

—La verdad es que no me tengo, ¿Me puedes llamar a la una y media? Por cierto hoy vamos a comer a tu casa, me invito ayer tu hermano.

—Vale…—me detesto a mi mismo, no soy capaz de decirle nada más que "vale"…

Cuando termino de fregar me dirijo al salón pero al pasar por la puerta de su "taller de trabajo" entro a ver como va, aun le quedan un montón de flores por hacer, me siento en la silla y me dispongo a hacer unas cuantas, hace poco me enseño a hacer flores, no es muy difícil, o eso creía en un principio, porque pasa más de media hora y yo solo consigo hacer tres flores. Parece más fácil cuando las hace Antonio. No me doy por vencido y sigo haciendo flores y sin darme cuenta las horas pasan y llega la una y media. Al final consigo hacer veinte, nada comparado con las que le quedan por hacer. Me voy a despertarlo a su habitación, y en vez de despertarlo me quedo mirándolo, aun no me puedo creer que no me cuente que le pasa.

—Lovi… ¿Qué estás haciendo?—me pregunta estirando los brazos.—Ya lo se…me estabas espiando mientas dormía.—Dice con su tono alegre.

—Yo…yo solo he venido a despertarte… ¿Para que querría espiarte?—Le digo disimulando.

—Pues no se… yo sé que, anoche querías robarme la ropa interior…

—¡Maldición! Ya estas otra vez con eso.—Digo enfurecido.

—Me voy a tomar un baño, quieres…

—¡No!—dije precipitadamente por que suponía lo que iba a decir.

—Solo quería ofrecerte ropa para que no fueras a tu casa en pijama, pero si no quieres.

—No, eso si.

—Entonces… ¿qué creías que te iba a decir?—cambia la voz para parecer más seductor, pero lo peor de todo es que lo consigue. Me empiezo poner muy nervioso y colorado.—¿Creías que te iba a decir que nos bañásemos juntos?—Cada vez acorta mas la distancia entre nuestros labios y yo me paralizo, no sé que hacer. Pero Antonio finalmente se ríe y me acaricia el pelo.

Este va a su armario y saca algo de ropa que me lanza, yo la cojo y salgo sin decir una palabra. Cuando me visto con su ropa noto como se me está un poco grande, pero no me importa, después me pongo mis botas y me siento en el sofá. Noto como el aroma de Antonio esta en la ropa al igual que lo estaba en el pijama, me acerco la camisa a la nariz, huele a él, me quedo un rato así, pero entonces pienso "Soy un pervertido".

—Lovi… ¿Qué haces?—Al oírlo le pongo de pie corriendo.

—Yo…nada, esperarte para irnos.

—Am vale. ¿Vamos andando o en mi coche?

—Pues... andando mi casa está cerca.—Le digo abriéndole la puerta para irnos.

Me dedica una sonrisa antes de salir lo que hacer que me ruborice otra vez.

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado, espero poder actualizar pronto ^^**

**Y muchas gracias por leerlo :D**


	3. In fraganti

**Aquí os dejo el siguiente capitulo, este me ha gustado más que los otros dos, y además es un poco mas largo. ^^**

**Espero que lo disfruten :D**

**Disclaimer: Hetalia ****Axis Powers **** no me pertenece.**

* * *

**Capítulo 3: In fraganti**

Empezamos a caminar uno al lado del otro, sin hablar, yo me quedo absorto en mis pensamientos no me creo que esto esté pasando.

—Entonces…¿Crees que quiero a tu hermano más que a ti?—me dice mirarme.

—¿Y eso a que viene ahora?—le contesto un poco enfadado.

—No por nada—tras decir eso suelta una risotada que hace que me enfade, empiezo a acelerar el paso dejando atrás a Antonio.—Espera Lovi, no te enfades.

—¡Yo no estoy enfadado!

Intento acelerar un poco más pero me choco contra alguien lo que hace que me caiga al suelo.

—¡Maldita sea! ¡Mira por donde vas!—le grito antes de darme cuenta de que la persona contra la que me chocado es Francis.

—Lovi…Lovi…—dice Francis con cara de acosador.—Déjame que te ayude…a levantarte.

Tras oír eso me levanto corriendo y me voy a esconderme detrás de Antonio.

—Tranquilo Lovi no te va a hacer na… bueno mejor no te acerque a él.—Dice con su sonrisa de siempre.

—No le digas eso que luego no me deja pasar a su restaurante.—dice Francis medio bailando.—Tengo muchas ganas de que lo abráis otra vez.

—¡Pues tienes prohibida la entrada de por vida!—le grito escondido detrás de Antonio.

—Bueno…sé que Feliciano si me dejará pasar—Mira le reloj— Lo siento pero me tengo que ir ya ¡_Au revoir_!—Dice dirigiéndose a su casa.

—¿Vamos?—me pregunta Antonio, y yo sin contestarle empiezo a caminar cogido de su brazo, no me gustaría que volviera ese degenerado a por mi.—Por cierto ahora que me lo recordó Francis, ¿Cuándo habríais en restaurante?

—Pues creo que la semana que viene…que pronto se terminan mis vacaciones—Digo suspirando.

—Jo…no me da tiempo a venir a verte de camarero…que lastima…—Dice suspirado, pero entonces me mira de reojo.—Y tampoco me da tiempo a pedirle a Feli una de sus pastas tan deliciosas…

—¡Pero si ya me has visto de camarero muchas veces! Y además hoy vas a comer algo hecho por tu fantástico Feliciano…—Mientras digo eso me suelto de Antonio.

No se ni siquiera por que me enfado, pero es que estoy arto que digan que mi hermano lo hace todo perfecto, ¿y yo qué?, no estoy celoso de él…bueno un poco si, pero…

—Vamos no te enfades—Dice cogiéndome del brazo y haciendo que me ponga a su lado, noto como mi cara se enrojece cuando me mira.—Pero que mono es mi tomatito.

—¿¡Tu qué…!?—Digo poniéndome más rojo aun.

—Mira ya hemos llegado.—Dice interrumpiéndome.

Se acerca a la puerta y llama al timbre, yo de mientras hecho un vistazo al restaurante, está al lado de la casa y hasta hay una puerta que se comunica con la casa.

—¡Feli!—grita Antonio al ver mi hermano abrir la puerta, acto seguido lo abraza.

—Hola Antonio—Dice alegremente mi hermano mientras le corresponde el abrazo.—Ve.

—Quitar de en medio, que tengo que pasar.—Digo separándolos para entrar después a la casa.

Me siento en un sofá y miro con cara de pocos amigos a idiota paratas que estaba sentado en otro de los sofás, a lo que el me respondió poniendo la misma cara, estaba claro que a ninguno de los dos nos gustaba que Feliciano y Antonio se abrazases, pero eso es algo que ninguno diremos en voz alta.

Cada vez me estaba poniendo más nervioso ya que Antonio y Feliciano se habían ido a la cocina a terminar la comida, y no hacían más que reírse. Miré de reojo al alemán y parecía no importarle, estaba viendo tranquilamente la tele. Yo no pude más y me dirigí a la cocina.

—A mi también me gusta así, veee—Dijo mi hermano tras probar la ensalada, que le estaba dando Antonio con un tenedor.

—Si, pero tu la preparas mejor—dijo Antonio tras probarla con el mismo tenedor. Entonces se percató de que yo estaba delante.—Lovi, estas aquí, ¿Quieres probar la ensalada? la he hecho yo.

—No, gracias—Dije notablemente enfadado, pero entonces me cogió del brazo, me acerco a él y me metió el tenedor en la boca. Estaba bueno, además tenía tomate, cosa que me encantaba, pero yo no quise decírselo.

—¿Te gusta?—Dijo con cara de ilusionado.

—No.—Digo finalmente para fastidiarle.

—Pero si el otro día me dijiste que la ensalada de Antonio te gustaba mas que la mía.—Mi hermano me delato. Noté como mi cara se empezaba a enrojecer, mientras que la de Antonio se iluminaba con su mejor sonrisa. Empiezo a coger platos para poner la mesa y hacer que no ha dicho nada, pero Antonio me detiene y coge él los platos.

—No te preocupes pongo yo la mesa.—dice dedicando otra de sus sonrisas.

Cuando se va, voy a ir detrás de él y esta vez me detiene mi hermano.

—¿Qué quieres ahora tu?—Le pregunto con cara e pocos amigos.

—Pues tengo que contarte algo…

—¿Es lo que le pasa a Antonio?—Digo cortándole.

—No…

—Entonces no quiero saberlo.

En ese momento entra en la cocina Ludwig.

—Feliciano, siéntate con Antonio ya has hecho mucho, ya nos encargamos nosotros de poner la mesa—Lo dice señalándole a mi.

Entonces veo como mi hermano asiente y se va.

—Ya te lo ha dicho tu hermano.—Dice el alemán agresivo en voz baja, lo que hace que tenga un escalofrió.

—¿El que?... Antes me ha intentado decir algo pero no me interesa.—Digo cogiendo vasos.

—Habla mas bajo. Hemos pensado o mejor dicho Feliciano ha pensado en darle una fiesta a Antonio mañana por la noche.

¿Fiesta? ¿A Antonio? ¿Cómo no se me habría ocurrido a mí? Me siento triste al pensar que ha sido mi hermano, otra vez, el que ha tenido una buena idea.

—Vale, ¿Qué vamos a hacer?—tras decir eso me asomo por la puerta para saber que hacer, están viendo la tele tan felices.—Podríamos hacerla en el restaurante ahora que aun esta cerrado.

—Los detalles tienes que decidirlos con tu hermano, yo solo te lo digo.

Coge unas cuantas cosas y se dirige al comedor, yo voy detrás. Ya en la mesa empezamos ha comer, mi hermano ha hecho pizza y la acompaña la ensalada de Antonio, puestos ha elegir prefiero mil veces la pizza pero decido comer más ensalada esta vez.

—Qué raro que un italiano prefiera comer ensalada a pizza.—dice el idiota patatas con una risa malévola.

—Qué raro que no te hayas traído de tu casa unas cuantas patatas—le contesto pero no paro—porque el otro día te escuche decir que no te gustaban nada las pizzas de Feliciano—era mentira que dijese eso, pero no me gustaba que me cabreasen.

—Ve, ve, ve ¿Eso es verdad?—Dice con lagrimas en los ojos mi hermano.

—¡Claro que no! A mi me encanta tu comida.—le dice mirándole a los ojos cosa que hace que se sonrojen.

—Por lo que veo pasasteis buena noche, seguro que dormisteis hasta juntos.—Sigo picando al alemán.

—Lovi…deberías dejarlos en paz—dice finalmente Antonio.

Decido callarme no porque me lo dijese Antonio, sino porque yo quería. Justo cuando terminamos de comer Ludwig se va a trabajar.

—Creo que me voy a casa, tengo mucho sueño, voy a echarme una siesta.—Dice Antonio levantándose de la silla.

—Vale, ve…—le contesta mi hermano—Adiós Antonio.—Le dice dándole un abrazo, cosa que me enfada un poco, se pasa las horas abrazando a Antonio.

—Yo también me voy contigo…—tengo el valor suficiente para decirlo pero el idiota me mi hermano me detiene.

—¡No!—dice este alterado.—¡Quédate conmigo!

Antonio se ríe y termina saliendo de la puerta despidiéndose de nosotros.

—¡Pero tu eres tonto o que te pasa!—le empecé a gritar cuando Antonio cerró la puerta.

—Perdona, pero no sabia como decirte que te quedases para planear la fiesta para Antonio.—Tras oír eso me relajo un poco.

—Vale…necesitamos, comida, bebidas, decorado…lista de invitados, por cierto podríamos hacer la fiesta en el restaurante y creo que necesitaremos ayuda—Digo esa última cosa con resignación.

—¡Qué bien _fratello_! se te han ocurrido muchas cosas, yo podría comprar la comida y la bebida…

—No, la bebida no, eso déjamelo a mí, tú puedes comprar la comida.

—Vale, ve, ve, también puedo preparar la comida…—dice alegre.

—¿Podría ayudarte con la comida?—me cuesta horrores decirlo, pero quiero cocinar yo también, quiero cocinarle algo a Antonio.

—Claro, cocinaremos juntos, por cierto podemos ir ahora al centro comercial, y compramos.

—Claro.

Tras eso decidimos ir en coche al supermercado ya allí nos dividimos y él compra toda la comida y yo toda la bebida, no es que me guste tanto beber pero conociendo a mi hermano solo compraría vino. Lo que más me cuesta comprar es la maldita cerveza alemana, y además tendremos que invitar al idiota patatas, suspiro y cojo lo que me falta. Compramos muchísimo de todo pero mejor que sobre a que falte. Mi hermano se va solo para colocar la comida en la nevera del restaurante ya que en muestro frigorífico no entra casi nada. Yo de mientras voy a mirar decorados de fiesta, ya sé que puede parecer infantil pero a Antonio le encantan estas cosas. Mientras recorría el centro comercial sentía la atenta mirada de alguien, me gire y el terror recorrió todo mi cuerpo al ver a Francis que me saludaba efusivamente, inmediatamente me escondí detrás de la primera persona que encontré, que para mi desgracia era Gilbert.

—Kesese, ¿Qué haces solo por aquí?—me preguntó el albino.

Es ese momento recordé la fiesta.

—Pues estoy comprando adornos para una fiesta que estamos organizando para Antonio, va a ser mañana.

—Que bonito de tu parte, ¿por qué no me haces una fiesta a mi?—dice Francis ya a mi lado.—Ojala yo también me tuviera que ir para que me hicieras una fiesta.

Francis también sabe que se va…que rápido corren las noticias.

—No te preocupes Lovino, además el asombroso yo ayudará y así podrá ser una asombrosa fiesta.

—Vale, pero la fiesta la organizo yo, vosotros solo me ayudáis— Sabía que necesitaba ayuda y si les insultaba no llegaría a ninguna parte.

Cuando terminamos de comprar empezamos a llevar las cosas al coche de Gilbert y llamé a mi hermano para decirle que no viniera por mí.

—¿No le vas a comprar ningún regalo?—me pregunto Gilbert dejando la ultima bolsa en el maletero. Me quedé pensándolo unos segundos—te esperamos aquí.

—Te acompaño—dijo Francis acercándose a mí, pero el albino lo detuvo.

—Gracias.—dije antes de salir corriendo hasta el centro comercial, debía encontrar algo para Antonio. Pero las dudas empezaron a devorarme por dentro, ¿Qué le compro?

Cuando regrese al coche con la bolsa aun estaba pensando en la tontería le había comprado. ¿Como pude comprarle esto?

—¿Qué le has comprado?—Me pregunto Francis acercándose a mi, mientras yo me alegaba de él.

—Subir a mi asombroso coche.—Dijo Gilbert ya sentado.

Francis se sentó detrás esperando que yo hiciese lo mismo, pero no dude un segundo en sentarme delante. Y Aun así sentía miedo ya que al mirar por el retrovisor le veía al él mirándome con cara de acosador. Cuando llegamos a mi casa me ayudaron a guardar todo en casa.

Feliciano, Gilbert, Francis y yo nos reunimos y empezamos a llamar a los amigos de Antonio.

—¿Llamamos a Arthur?—pregunto el albino mirando su móvil.

—No—dije rotundamente, me negaba que fuera a la fiesta, además a Antonio no le cae bien, lo se aunque nunca lo diga.

—Entonces…—Feliciano empezó a contar—vamos nosotros, que somos cuatro…también Ludwig… Alfred…Elizabeta… con ellos ya somos siete… Los demás no podían venir, a si que contando a Antonio somos ocho.

—No está mal, comida tenemos suficiente.—Dije despreocupado.—Empezaremos a colocar los adornos mañana. Así que estaremos aquí temprano.

—Pero alguien tendrá que distraer a Antonio, ve—después de decirlo mi hermano, Francis y Gilbert me miraron a mí.

—Pero…yo quiero ayudar…—me negaba a no preparar la fiesta.—y además yo quiero cocinar.

—Está bien, entonces empezaremos a organizar el restaurante y tú lo distraes hoy, y ya mañana lo mantendremos ocupado en algo—Dijo Francis con una sonrisa perversa.—Con esta fiesta se pondrá muy feliz antes de irse a…—Antes de que pudiese terminar Gilbert le dio un puñetazo en la cara. No me lo podía creer, ellos…ellos también saben a donde va… Antes de que pudieran darme explicaciones salí corriendo hacia su casa… tenia que decirme la verdad.

Ya en la puerta empezó a llamar al timbre sin parar hasta que me abrió la puerta.

—Hola Lovi…me acabo de despertar de la siesta—dijo bostezando.

—¡Maldito bastardo!—me abrace a él escondiendo mi cara llena de lagrimas en su pecho.—¿¡Por qué!? ¿¡Por qué soy el único que no lo sabe!? ¡Bastardo!

Me temblaba la voz al hablar y no pude evitar que escuchara mis sollozos. Él simplemente me abrazo y me dijo una y otra vez lo siento. Cuando noté que Antonio también empezó a llorar levanté la cabeza para mirarlo, era imposible, nunca antes había visto llorar a Antonio.

—Lo siento de verdad…Lovino…yo…si quiero contártelo…pero no puedo…

Lo empuje hacia dentro de su casa y cerré la puerta.

—¿Por qué no puedes?—le pregunte aun con lagrimas en los ojos.

Se tapó los ojos para que no mirase así, de repente mi enfado desapareció, me dolía mucho ver a Antonio tan triste, así que me seque las lágrimas y aparté sus manos de la cara.

—Yo…—empecé da decir muy avergonzado y sonrojado—tengo un conjuro… para anímate…—después de decir eso se quedo mirándome extrañado.—Fu…fusosososo—dije al final acompañándolo con movimiento de brazos.

—Lovi…—tras decir eso empezó a llorar de nuevo.

—¡Bastardo!, yo solo lo he hecho para que te animes no para que llores más. —le digo secándole las lagrimas—aquí el único triste que tiene que haber soy…

Antes de que terminase se acercó a mí, cogió entre sus manos mi cara y me beso, lo único que pude hacer fue cerrar los ojos y dejar que me besase, di dos pasos para atrás y apoye mi espalda contra la puerta, mientras pasaba mis manos por su espalda él pasaba las suyas por mi torso. El beso fue poco a poco a más, las lenguas empezaron a bailaban en nuestras bocas, y ya cuando alejó su boca de la mía me empezó a besar el cuello. Mis manos querías más así que pasaron por debajo de su camiseta tocando esta vez su torso desnudo, después Antonio se rio un poco y se alejó quitándose la camiseta, yo hice lo mismo, nuestras bocas se encontraron de nuevo, la mano de Antonio empezó a bajar por mi espalda buscando más, pero de repente sonó el timbre lo que hizo que los dos saltásemos del susto.

—¡Maldita sea!—dije enfadado, mientras me ponía la camiseta corriendo. Antonio por su parte me miró sonriente pero con los ojos aun rojos de llorar, su mirada hizo que me sonrojase de nuevo—Coge el maldito telefonillo y contesta. Me hizo caso y lo cogió.

—¿Quién?...si está aquí…—tras decir eso abre la puerta.

Por la cara de asombro de Francis, Gilbert y mi hermano al ver a Antonio sin camisa y a mi rojo como un tomate detrás de él, pude saber que adivinaron lo que intentábamos hacer.

—Perdón…por molestaros…—empezó a decir Feliciano después de un larguísimo silencio incomodo.

Al final terminamos todos viendo la tele y comiendo algo para merendar. Era una situación muy incomoda. Yo al lado de Antonio, solo mirando hacia al suelo. Mientras Francis hacia chistes de los que estábamos a punto de hacer, lo que hacia que Antonio y yo nos sonrojásemos.

—Míralos que monos, si parecen dos tomatitos—Dijo el francés en otro de sus comentarios.—Pero no os preocupéis seguro que lo habéis hecho más veces sin que nadie os molestase.

El silencio contesto por si solo. Ni lo habíamos hecho, ni siquiera nos habíamos besado antes, muchas veces lo pensé pero no me lo tomé en serio y ahora que por fin me había entregado al amor…No me creo que esté pensando en esto…

—¡No me lo creo!—Dijo Francis riéndose como un loco.

—Otra vez será—dijo Antonio pasando el brazo por mis hombros.—Eh, Lovi.

No se por donde estaba mi dignidad pero en ese momento cayo de golpe lo poco que me quedaba de ella.

* * *

**Gracias por leer y espero tener pronto el siguiente capítulo. ^^**


	4. Fiesta sorpresa

**Aquí traigo el capítulo cuatro ^^ espero que les guste, este es el mas largo que he escrito y espero que a partir de ahora salgan así de largos o si puede ser mas XD **

**Aquí os dejo en capitulo, espero que lo disfruten :D**

**Disclaimer: Hetalia Axis Powers no me pertenece.**

* * *

**Capítulo 4: Fiesta sorpresa **

Ya cuando mi dignidad dejaba de existir y mi hermano se iba a casa, me negué en redondo a quedarme con Antonio y ese par de inútiles, además solo de pensar que cuando se fueran nos quedaríamos solos otra vez, me aterraba, ya no podía ni mirarle a la cara, ni me quería despedir de él al salir de su casa, nunca había pasado tanta vergüenza en mi vida.

—Lovi…no me vas a dar un beso de despedida.—Dice Antonio, al verme en la puerta para salir.

Lo primero que hice fue darle un puñetazo en el estómago, y lo segundo darle con la puerta en las narices.

De camino a casa Feliciano no se atrevida a decirme nada, ya que la vergüenza era ahora ira. Que parte de ella había quedado en los golpes a Antonio.

Feliciano y yo cenamos pronto para poder madrugar al día siguiente, pero ya en la cama empecé a dar vueltas toda la noche, no podía dormir, solo le daba vueltas a la cabeza, habían pasado tantas cosas…

—_¡Lovino!—Me llamó Antonio desde su huerto de tomates._

_Yo me acerco a él pero cada vez está más lejos, termino corriendo para alcanzarlo pero cuando estoy a punto de alcanzarlo desaparece. Me siento en el suelo y observo la nada mientas oigo el susurro de las hojas al moverse con el viento._

Me despierto agotado, las pesadillas en las que Antonio desaparecía me han acosado toda la noche, lo peor de todo es que pronto sucederá de verdad, ¡No! tengo que ser más positivo, ese bastardo no se merece mi preocupación y además… solo es un mes…treinta días…seguro que se me pasan volando.

El día es muy estresante, voy de un lugar a otro y hay veces que ni siquiera sé lo que estaba haciendo, pero lo que más me preocupa es que Gilbert y Francis dicen que Antonio estará ocupado durante todo el día…pero ellos están aquí ayudándonos, ¿Qué le habrán hecho a Antonio?

—Lovi—me llama en un tono juguetón Francis—¿Me ayudas a colocar la pancarta?

—V-vale.—Contesto "Lovino, no salgas corriendo, por lo que más quieras"

—Ya está Lovi…¿Lovi?—en cuanto colocamos la pancarta salí corriendo hacia la cocina, donde vi a Feliciano hablando con Gilbert.

—Me parece una gran idea—dijo mi hermano, cuando se dio cuenta de que yo estaba.—Mira _fratello_ Gilbert ha tenido una idea.

—Yo no diría buena, diría asombrosa—me mira y continua hablando, con cada palabra me quedo más atónito.—¿Qué te parece?

—Yo… ¡yo no pienso hacer nada de eso!—termino gritándoles.—¿Qué os creéis que soy?

—Pues yo diría que el novio de Antonio—me contesta Feliciano, pero entonces me pongo rojo como un tomate. No somos novios, nunca me he declarado, y aunque Antonio me haya dicho muchas veces que me quiere, yo le contestaba con un puñetazo.—¿¡Qué!? ¿No sois novios?

—Kesese, seguro que son amigos con derecho…así cuando necesitan desahogarse se llaman, como ayer—Dice Gilbert entre risas.

—¡Malditos bastardos! Callaros ya.—Cuando dije eso me fui otra vez al restaurante a seguir con los reparativos, al final cocino yo solo, espero que le guste mi comida.

Las horas pasaban volando y de que me quiero dar cuenta ya casi es la hora, han llegado Ludwig y Elizabeta, solo queda Alfred, que por lo que veo va a llegar tarde.

Feliciano llama a Antonio para que venga a la fiesta.

—Hola Antonio, ¿Quieres cenar con nosotros? Ha venido también Ludwig…¿Qué? ¿Ya tienes planes? ¿Ve?—Al oír eso es como si cayera una roca sobre mi cabeza, pero entonces escucho reírse a Gilbert y Francis. ¿Qué habrán hecho?

—¿Qué le habéis hecho?¿Por qué no viene?—Les pregunto en voz baja para que no lo Antonio escuche por el teléfono.

—Tranquilo tiene que venir si o si.—Dice Francis aun riéndose.

Esto cada vez se me va más de las manos, no entiendo nada, y menos cuando Gilbert insiste en que yo me quede en casa esperando. Empiezo a dar vueltas por el salón hasta que suena el timbre, ¿es él? Dentro se me pone un nudo en el estómago, pero…él tenía planes. Abro la puerta temblando.

—¡Hola, aquí está el héroe!— Dice Alfred entrando en la casa.—Pero si no hay nadie, ¿Tan pronto he llegado?

—No, has llegado tarde, lo que pasa es que están en el restaurante, está tras esa puerta—le dijo señalando la puerta.

—H-Hola—Dijo alguien detrás del americano.—Se ve que se os olvidó llamarme, menos mal que estaba con Alfred cuando lo llamasteis.—Tras decir eso, Arthur pasa a la casa y se empieza a reír.

—Yo ya le dije que no estaba invitado, pero no me dejo tranquilo y me persiguió hasta aquí—Me dice Alfred.

—Pero que tonterías dices, si fuiste tú el que quería que viniese.

Empiezan a discutir entre ellos mientras van hacia el restaurante, yo cansado me siento en el sofá a seguir esperando. Cuando oigo de nuevo el timbre me pongo tan nervioso que me cuesta abrir la puerta.

—Hola Lovi…—Me dice Antonio en la puerta, no sé por qué pero le abrazo, esta es la última vez que venga a mi casa en mucho tiempo.—¿Lovi? ¿Te ocurre algo?

—No me ocurre nada bastardo…—le dijo aun abrazado a él.—¿No estabas tan ocupado que no podías venir a cenar con nosotros?—Esta vez le digo enfadado y apartándome.

—¿Te lo ha dicho Feliciano?—Me pregunta preocupado.—¿Por cierto dónde está?

—¿Dónde está el increíble Feliciano?—le dijo en tono de burla.—Si tanto te preocupa…

No me dejo terminar cuando me cogió del brazo y me llevo hacia fuera. Empezó a caminar en dirección a su casa cuando lo detuve.

—Espera ¿A dónde vamos?—Le pregunto intentando detenerlo, pero como no me hace caso, digo lo primero que se me ocurre por la cabeza.—Antonio…El restaurante…he oído ruidos de allí, nos están robando.

Inmediatamente después Antonio se gira hacia el restaurante, que está cerrado, y se queda en silencio.

—Tenemos que llamar a la policía.—Dice cogiendo el teléfono.

—¡No!—Le grito cogiéndole en teléfono, me mira con cara extrañada.—No daría tiempo, tienes que ayudarme ya…Antonio.—Intente parecer preocupado pero más bien parecía avergonzado, notaba como la cara se enrojecía.

Entonces me dijo que no me separara e él y entró en mi casa para después con mucho sigilo abrir la puerta que comunicaba con el restaurante.

—¡SORPRESA!—Gritaron todos a la vez tirando confeti de todos los colores hacia Antonio, mientras este encendía la luz.

Antonio con la boca abierta se quedó mirando el decorado, la pancarta en la que escribí "Te echaremos de menos Antonio"; los globos con forma de tomate que estaban por toda la habitación; las mesas llenas de aperitivos y jarrones llenos de rosas y todo tipo de decoración por todas las paredes.

—Gracias…me hace mucha ilusión…de verdad.—Dice Antonio abrazándome—Muchas gracias…

—Dale las gracias a ellos también, nos han ayudado mucho.—Le dijo mirándole a los ojos. Por un momento se me olvida que los demás están allí y siento unas ganas terribles de besarlo, pero antes de que mis labios rocen los suyos alguien por detrás me separa de él.

—Los arrumacos para después, ahora tenemos que seguir con el plan acordado antes.—Me dice Gilbert mientras me lleva a la cocina.

Cuando me asomo la cabeza desde la cocina veo a Antonio sentado al lado de Feliciano, me cabrea un poco pero a su otro lado veo una silla vacía, será la mía, en ese momento me ve y me saluda. Me escodo de nuevo, suspiro, cojo la bandeja y salgo para ponerme al lado de Antonio, allí le doy un vaso de agua y la carta.

—¿Tiene pensado que va a querer para cenar?—Le dijo en el tono sexy que pongo con todas las clientas. Pero esta vez me cuesta más decirlo, y además me ruborizo enseguida.

—Lovi…que mono estas…como me alegra que estés vestido de camarero…—me dice sin quitarme los ojos de encima, lo que hace que me ruborice más aun.—Pues…quiero…—se pone a mirar la carta.—Quiero pasta.

—No, nos queda.—le contesto confundido.

—Pues entonces pizza.

—Tampoco nos queda.—le dijo otra vez.

—¿Ensalada?

—¡NO!—le termino gritando.

—Ah, vale pues entonces quiero… Un Lovino bañado en salsa de tomate.—Dice sonriéndome. Todos se empiezan a reír, y yo me pongo rojísimo.

—¡Dime algo que esté en la carta, bastardo!—Le dijo enfadado.

—Pero si lo pone en la carta—Dice señalándome justo donde ponía "Lovino bañado en salsa de tomate", alguien lo había escrito con lápiz. En ese momento veo a Gilbert reírse solo. Ha sido él, en cuanto termine la fiesta tengo que matarlo.—Supongo que ese plato será para después, así que para ahora quiero…

—Paella— Termino diciendo quitándole la carta de las manos.

—¿Paella? Que bien, muchas gracias por hacerla Feliciano—Le dice abrazándolo.

Yo de mientras me voy a la cocina a por la comida, no puedo evitar ponerme triste al final la paella la hice yo solo, seguro que no le gusta.

—Lo siento…—me dice Antonio pasando a la cocina.—Pensaba que la cena la haría tu hermano…

—Ya… lo suponía—le digo serio.—Vete a sentarle ahora mismo te llevo la comida.

—Muchas gracias por la fiesta.—me dice al oído abrazándome por la espalda.

—Pues…la fiesta si fue idea de Feliciano.—Le digo triste.

Me da media vuelta sin soltarme y me coge la barbilla para que lo mire a los ojos. Su sonrisa me hipnotiza al igual que sus preciosos ojos verdes.

—Eso que más da…—Me dice sin dejar de mirarme.—Lo importante es que estas aquí conmigo…—No puedo evitar sonrojarme tras su comentario.—Mi tomatito…—Me besa la frente y se va por la puerta. ¿Por qué me besa la frente, y no los labios o el cuello o lo que sea, pero la frente? ¿Y qué es eso de su tomatito? Suspiro antes de empezar a sacar los platos de todos.

Durante la cena todos se divierten, se ríen, hablan… mientras yo solo le doy vueltas a la comida, no estoy de humor, me siento apartado de los demás, será por eso por lo que no me ha contado lo que le pasa. Yo… nunca me he sentido dentro de ningún grupo, solo estaba Antonio y ahora que se va… no me queda nada, hasta mi hermano se ha alegado de mí, ahora pasa tanto tiempo con ese idiota patatas.

—Lovi.—me llama Antonio.—Esta buenísima la paella.—Se acerca a mí para susurrarme al oído.—Me gusta mucho más que la de tu hermano, pero que esto quede entre nosotros.—Tras decirme eso me dedica una de sus fabulosas sonrisas.

—Eso lo dices por decir.—Le digo más contento.

—Te lo digo en serio, tus platos me gustan mucho mas.—me dice con cara de corderito.

—Será porque yo le pongo mucho más tomate a todos mis platos.

—Será por eso.

La cena trascurre muy animada sobre todo cuando ya llevan copas de más, me empiezo a preocupar ya que no hemos llegado ni al postre y Gilbert ya se llevado varios golpes de Elizabeta por sus comentarios demasiado pervertidos, Francis y Arthur se han subido a unas mesas a cantar. Cuando llega el postre saco la Fundí de chocolate con frutas de todo tipo.

—Elizabeta—La llama Gilbert—¿Te gustaría comerte la fruta del asombroso yo acompañado del chocolate?—Antes de que Gilbert pudiera reaccionar se llevó un puñetazo en la cara.

—¿Cómo puedes ser tan pervertido?—Digo está totalmente colorada.

—Porque así es como te gusto.—le dice el albino tras intentar recuperarse del golpe, porque después de su otro comentario se llevó otro golpe. No me puedo creer que estén saliendo, me recuerdan un poco a mí y a Antonio, maldita sea, ¿Por qué una chica me recuerda a mí?

—Lovi—me llamó Francis, al instante me escondí detrás de Antonio—Quieres que te dé un poco de plátano bañado en chocolate.—cada vez se acercaba más a mí.

—Deja en paz a Lovino, hoy es solo mío—Al decir eso el francés se alejó quejándose.

—_Grazie_…—me quedo un momento pensando.—¿¡Cómo que hoy soy tuyo!? ¡Yo no soy de nadie!—le digo alterado.

—Di que sí…—Empezó a decir Arthur cogido del brazo de Alfred—Tu perteneces a…¿Qué estabas diciendo?—estaba totalmente bebido, y solo habíamos cenado.

—Será mejor que te lleve a casa.—Dijo Alfred tirando de él.

—Ya lo llevo yo, vivimos al lado no tengo ningún problema.—Dice el francés con cara de pervertido tirándole del brazo. Alfred le mira un momento con mala cara, pero al instante se le pasa.

—Vale—le dice a Francis dándoselo.—Se va a dormir pronto y cuéntale un cuento antes de dormir, yo mientas seguiré haciendo el héroe por aquí.

—Yo no me voy a ningún lado—dice alterado Arthur.—Yo me quedo aquí con mi queridísimo amigo Antonio.—Se va corriendo a coger del brazo a Ludwig.—¿Verdad Antonio?

El idiota patatas se quedó tan de piedra como los demás.

—No le deis importancia, al principio se pone así, pero al cabo de rato diferencia a las personas—Dice el americano riéndose.

Ya cuando se calman de nuevo todos me siento para probar el chocolate. Y cuando me quiero dar cuenta Antonio está mi lado con un trozo de fresa con chocolate.

—Di ahh—me dice acercándome el trozo de fruta a la boca.

—Yo puedo comer solo.

—Venga di ahh.—Esta vez de hago caso y abro la boca, entonces me deja morder la fresa, pero la mitad de esta está aún fuera de mi boca, cuando Antonio se acerca y se come el otro trozo nuestros labios inevitablemente se rozan, rápidamente aparta sus labios de los míos dejándome con las ganas de un buen beso, maldita sea él fue el que me besó primero, ¿por qué no quiere besarme ahora? Miro a mi alrededor y lo comprendo todos nos están mirando.

—Viva los novios—Dice Arthur aplaudiendo. Cuando se dan cuenta que los miro algunos se hacen los distraídos y otros, como Francis y el mismo Arthur nos siguen mirando descaradamente.

—¿No tenéis otra cosa mejor que hacer que espiarnos?—les pregunto cabreado, pero ninguno de los dos contentan.

—Cálmate Lovi—Me dice Antonio en su tono más relajado.

—Pero…

—No hay peros que valgan. Ahora mismo te vas a divertir, has estado toda la noche haciendo de camarero, y aunque me encante verte así, me gustaría disfrutar del bailarín que llevas dentro.—Se gira hacia mi hermano—Feliciano ¿pones música?

—Claro, ve, ve, ve—Dice mi hermano encendiendo el MP4 conectado a unos altavoces.

—¿Qué? Pe-pero si no se bailar para nada, ¿Qué dices del bailarín que llevo dentro?—Digo mientras tira de mi a la zona donde se han puesto los demás a bailar—Tengo que servir bebidas.—Digo de escusa él sabe mejor que nadie que soy la persona que peor baila del mundo.

—Las bebidas se las puede servir el que las quiera, ya saben dónde están.—Me dice aun tirando de mí.

—¿A si? Pues voy a por otra copa.—Dice Arthur dirigiéndose a las bebidas. Cuando este vuelve además de una copa lleva uno de mis delantales de camarero.—¿Me queda bien? Parezco un camarero como tú, Lovino.—Dice dirigiéndose a Antonio estando yo al lado.

—¿¡Quítate eso!?—le grite intentando seguirlo, pero Antonio me detuvo.

—Creo que aún me debes un baile.—me dijo acercando su cuerpo con el mío.

—Yo-yo no sé…bailar.—Le dije intentando alegarme de él, pero al ver que no lo conseguiría desistí—Un momento, necesito beber algo antes de bailar.—Nos acercamos a la barra y preparé dos bebidas, la mía estaba muy cargada, estaba demasiado cuerdo para empezar a bailar. Mientras nos bebíamos las bebidas veíamos como los demás estaban divirtiéndose, hasta demasiado, Alfred había cogido un mantel y se lo había puesto a modo de capa, Francis…¡se estaba desnudando! mientras Gilbert lo animaba a hacerlo, su lado estaba Elizabeta medio tapándose los ojos para no ver nada, El idiota patatas y Feliciano están coqueteando en una mesa alegada de las demás, pero al que no veía era a Arthur.

—¡Soy el camarero más guapo que hay!—gritaba el inglés saliendo de la cocina, Me quede de piedra al ver que solo llevaba mi delantal, mi precioso delantal, empezó a correr por todo el restaurante hasta que se paró a bailar junto a Francis, ya desnudo.

—Te compraré otro delantal—Me dijo Antonio entre risas al verlo.

—No tiene gracia, no te rías—le dije enfadado.

—Sí que la tiene, ¿Ya has bebido suficiente para bailar?—Dice ofreciéndome la mano para bailar. Suspiro y me bebo lo que me queda de la copa de un trajo.

—Vamos.—le digo, un poco mareado. Cuando llego a la pista con la ayuda de Antonio noto como los demás nos hacer un corro pero no le doy importancia, sea mi imaginación. Pero entonces escucho como cambian de canción, me giro hacia el MP4 y me parece ver a Gilbert.

—Vamos Lovino, es tu turno.—Me grita este.

—¿Mi turno para qué? ¿Tú lo sabes Antonio?—Le pregunto sin poder evitar balancearme. Pero entonces lo entiendo, ya me acuerdo, era lo había dicho Gilbert.—¡Estúpido alemán, yo no pienso hacer eso!—Antonio me mira sin entender nada.

—¿Qué es lo que quiere que hagas?—me pregunta Antonio, pero de nuevo cambian de canción y este ya lo entiende—¿Me vas a hacer un estriptis?

—¡No!—le grito—¡Quita esa maldita canción de estriptis!

—Pues ya te ayudamos nosotros.—me dicen Francis y Arthur.

—Alegaos de mi.—Les grito agarrando a Antonio, pero esta vez no me hacen caso—¡Chigiiiiiii!

—Quítatelo todo.—Empiezan a gritar todos, hasta Elizabeta.

— Elizabeta tu no…—le digo.

—Pero si ella en fondo es la más peor.—Le dice Gilbert antes de recibir otro golpe.

—Un momento el que se tenía que desnudarse es Antonio, ya que es su fiesta—Digo intentando encontrar la ropa que me han escondido, por suerte me han dejado al menos los calzoncillos.

—Tienes razón—Dice Antonio quitándose la ropa de forma provocativa, me dejo sin aliento, pero al final se deja los calzoncillos como yo. En ese momento me voy a por otra copa, la necesito, empiezo a beber y al cabo del rato pierdo la cuenta de las copas que llevo ya.

—¿Y mi baile?—me pregunta Antonio acercándose de nuevo a la barra.

—¿Quieres tu baile? Pues vamos bailar.—Le digo saltando.

—¿Cuántas copas llevas?—me pregunta preocupado, o eso creo.

—No las suficientes—digo cogiendo otra, pero alguien me la quita—¡Que esa era mía!

De que me quiero dar cuenta ya estoy bailando con Antonio, no me puedo dar cuenta de que están haciendo los demás, pero están armando jaleo.

—Cambiarme la canción—Grito al aire—Ponerme un tango, que eso si lo se bailar.

No tardan mucho en ponerme la canción que quería, entonces Antonio me mira feliz, me coge de la cintura y se pone en la boca una de las rosas que había en los jarrones. Nada más empezar le piso el pie, pero como siempre él nunca se queja, durante el baile veo como los demás hacen lo mismo y se ponen a bailar, casi me caigo varias veces y le piso otras cuantas. Yo solo me dejo llevar por la canción lo demás ya no importa, pero cuando termina la canción Antonio me tumba hacia atrás tirando la rosa y besándome, he estado esperando ese beso toda la noche, ya me da igual quien nos mire, yo no lo voy a desperdiciar, intento seguir con el beso pero mis fuerzas desisten y termino mareado por tanta vuelta y por todas las copas, sobre todo por las copas.

—Lovi, ¿Estas bien?—me preguntan los dos Antonios.

—Pues…creo que estoy un poco mareado.—Digo como puedo.—¿Te podrías están quiero me estas mareando más?

—Pero… si yo no me muevo.

—¿Qué no digas tonterías? Y dile al otro Antonio que se valla, me estoy confundiendo.—Ya no sabía ni lo que decía, Solo notaba como la habitación daba vueltas y más vueltas.

—Será mejor que demos un paseo.

Lo pensé varias veces hasta que pude juntar varias ideas, ese era el mejor momento para declararme, dando un paseo, justo antes de que se valla. Así lograré convencerle de que se quede.

—Si vamos de paseo—le termino diciendo intentando sostenerme solo sin lograrlo.

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado, y gracias por leer.**

**Agradezco sus reviews ^^**

**Espero tener el siguiente capítulo pronto, Un saludo :D**


	5. La otra fiesta sorpresa

**Aquí estoy de nuevo :D y os traigo en capitulo cinco.**

** He hecho lo que he podido, pero este me ha salido más corto que el anterior T.T lo siento.  
**

**Lo siento también porque es prácticamente todo dialogo T.T**

**Espero que les guste, y ya estoy escribiendo el capitulo seis ^^  
**

**Disclaimer: Hetalia ****Axis Powers **** no me pertenece.  
**

* * *

**Capítulo 5: La otra fiesta sorpresa**

—Pero primero necesitaras un poco de ropa—Me dice Antonio acercándome mi ropa.

—¿Dónde estaba?

—No lo se, me la ha dado Francis.

—¡Quémala!, y después tira las cenizas por un pozo, si la tenia él no ha podido hacerle nada bueno.

—No seas exagerado Lovi, ¿Te ayudo a ponértela?—Me pregunta ya cuando empieza a ponerme la ropa.

—Yo no necesito ayuda…pero si te empeñas.—le deje que me ayudara, estaba demasiado mareado como para vestirme solo. Y ya cuando se empieza a vestir él, no podía dejar de mirarlo… tenia un cuerpo tan perfecto todas las partes de su cuerpo eran perfectas. Pero en que estoy pensando.

—Lovi…eres un pervertido, deja de mirarme mientras me visto. —Cuando me dijo eso no pude evitar sonrojarme.

—Pero que dices yo no te estaba mirando.—le dije girando la cara. —Bueno un poco si…

—Vamos, que ya estás delirando.—Dice cogiendo de la cintura y pasando y brazo por sus hombros.—¿Puedes andar?

—Eso depende de a donde quieras ir.—Le dije aun apartando la mirada.—Espera un momento…llévame a mi habitación.

—Yo te aconsejaría que te diese un poco el aire antes de irte a dormir.

—¡Que me lleves te he dicho!—Tras decirle eso me ayuda a llegar, realmente estoy mareado.

En cuanto entro a mi cuarto le suelto y me pongo a buscar su regalo, pero no me acuerdo donde lo había dejado, me puse a mirar por el armario, por los cajones pero nada.

—Lovi ¿Qué buscas?

—Pues tu regalo, maldito bastardo.—le digo aun buscándolo.

—¿No será la bolsa que hay encima de la cama?—me giro al oír eso, si, era esa maldita bolsa.—Espera…¿me has hecho un regalo?

—Pues claro…—Dije ruborizado dándole el regalo.

—Me hace mucha ilusión Lovi—me dice abrazándome.

—Pero si es una tontería…

Se sienta en la cama para abrir el regalo y yo me siento a su lado. Me pone muy nervioso ya que lo desenvuelve lentamente.

—Lovi…Muchas gracias…un libro…de tomates—me abrazó totalmente ilusionado.

—Pero si en un regalo malísimo—Le digo avergonzado.—pero…cuando lo vi… me acorde de ti…—Lo mire y estaba embobado mirándome.—Anda vámonos ya, deja el libro aquí, y luego te lo llevas a tu casa.

—¿Y no me lo puedo llevar ya?

—¿Estas loco? Tienes que ayudarme a andar, si llevas el libro seguro que me caigo por tu culpa. Porque estarás mas pendiente del libro que de mi.

—¿Y no lo estarás diciendo para que vuelva mañana a tu casa?—Había acertado de lleno.

—Que tonterías dices, vamos ayúdame a levantarme.—Al decir eso con su ayuda bajo las escaleras con cuidado y al llegar a bajo me doy cuenta de que todos se han ido, menos mi hermano y el idiota patatas que están recogiendo. Prefiero no decirles nada y seguir con Antonio.

—¿Dónde quieres ir?—Me dice ya en la calle.

—No lo se…pero yo tengo mucho calor…—Digo quitándome la camisa, de verdad sentía calor.

—¡No!, no te quites la ropa, te vas a resfriar.

—¡Déjame bastardo! Yo hago lo que quiero, y además si me resfrió te quedaras para cuidarme.—Tras decir eso me suelto de él, si salgo corriendo quitándome la camisa, pero de pronto tropiezo con algo y caigo al suelo de cara.

—¡Lovi! ¿Te has hecho daño?—me pregunta ayudándome a levantarme del suelo.

—Si, me duele mucho.—Empezó a patalear en el suelo—¡Me duele mucho! ¡Me duele mucho! ¡Me duele mucho!

—Pero ¿Dónde te duele?—Me pregunta preocupado buscando alguna herida. Estaba seguro que no encontraría, la que más me hace sufrir… es que se valla.

—Me duele…me duele.—Digo con lagrimas en los ojos.

—Pero ¿Dónde? No puedo ver nada, está demasiado oscuro.—me dice muy nervioso.

—Me duele que te vallas…—me mira serio.—y un poca la frente también.—Soy idiota, definitivamente. Al escuchar eso me beso la frente.

—Así se curará antes—me dice levantándome.

—Ahora que lo dices…también me duele un poco el cuello—dije fingiendo el dolor, Antonio me sonrió y al momento se puso a besarme el cuello, un escalofrió recorrió todo mi cuerpo.—También me duele aquí—dije señalando mis labios. Pero esta vez solo me sonrío.

—Vamos a seguir paseando.—Le hice caso y seguimos caminando sin rumbo alguno.

—No es justo, de verdad me duele la boca…—Le dije acercándome más a él.—¿De verdad te piensa ir? Si es porque me porto mal contigo...Si es así…lo siento.

—Lovi… no es por ti, es por mí…

—¿Eso no es lo que dice siempre alguien cuando quiere cortar con su novio? ¿Estas cortando conmigo? ¿Y Cuando hemos empezado a salir? Esto es muy extraño…

—¿Qué? En serio Lovi ¿Cuánto has bebido?

—Pero no me cambies de tema, bastardo.—le dije deteniéndole el paso.—Ya se donde ir…a tu casa.—Le dije más animado.

—No creo que sea buena idea, mejor seguimos paseando por aquí.

—¡No! Yo quiero ir a tu casa, bastardo.

—Esta bien—Dijo suspirando.

Durante el camino a su casa casi me caigo varias veces pero Antonio estaba allí para evitarlo, me voy a caer muchas veces si no está conmigo...

En cuanto entramos en su casa lo intento arrastrar a su habitación.

—¿Qué haces Lovi?—me pregunta al verme intentando moverlo.

—Te estoy llevando a tu habitación. No opongas resistencia.

Antonio se ríe un poco y al momento me coge en brazos y me lleva a su cuarto, me sienta a su lado en el borde de la cama.

—Será mejor que te duermas ya, mañana te vas a encontrar muy mal.

Cuando Antonio intenta levantarse lo empujo hacia atrás tumbándolo en la cama e inmediatamente después me pongo encima, impidiendo que se levante.

—Yo no quiero dormir... yo… quiero terminar lo que empezamos ayer.—Al decirlo voy directamente a sus labios, pero Antonio se ríe lo que me hace enfadar.—¡De que te ríes ahora bastardo!

—Cuando esta borracho estas muy gracioso. Sinceramente no te veo haciendo esto cuando no estas ebrio.—Mientras decía eso pasaba su mano por mi cara y después por mi pelo.

—¡Yo no estoy borracho! No mucho…—Digo avergonzado. Le miro y veo de nuevo su perfecta sonrisa.—Borra de la cara esa maldita sonrisa.

—Pero si te encanta. ¿Crees que no me he dado cuenta?—me pregunta con su voz mas seductora, lo que hace que no me pueda resistir más y lo bese y él siguió con el beso hasta que mi lengua empezó a buscar la suya.

—Lovi ¿Cuántas cosas has mezclado?—Dijo apartándose un poco, me quedé muy avergonzado.

—¿¡Qué!? Si quieres puedo ir a lavarme los dientes.—Le dije con tono sarcástico.

—Pues no estaría de más—En cuanto escuche eso le pegue una torta.—Eso duele. Y además te lo he dicho e broma.

—Pues tus bromas no tienen gracia, y menos en esta situación.—le digo aun sentado encima de él.

—¿En esta situación? ¿Y que situación crees que es estamos?—Me pregunta de nuevo con su voz seductora.

—Bastardo…—Le dije mientras intentaba desabrocharle los botones de la camiseta, pero me era muy difícil ya que la vista se me nublaba.

—Que mono estas.—me dijo Antonio cogiendo mi pelo.

—Suelta el maldito pelo.—le grite pegándole otra vez en la cara.

—Que bruto eres, si en el fondo te gusta.—Su comentario hizo que me sonrojase.—Pareces un tomatito.

—¡Bastardo! Quieres callarte ya.—digo gritándole.

—Ya vuelve a ser mi Lovi de siempre.

Suspire y me tumbe rendido a su lado aun estaba mareado. Y no hay marera de que me haga caso. Le miré de reojos y él estaba mirando al techo, no hay quien le entienda.

—Lovi…—Me dijo casi susurrando.

—¿Qué?—Le conteste un poco cabreado.

—¿Te vas a dormir ya?—Me pregunto mirándome serio.

—No, y quita esa cara ya.—Tras decir eso me regalo una sonrisa.

—Genial, voy a enseñarte algo. Ven un momento.—Me ayuda a levantarme.—No abras los ojos.

—¿Qué quieres hacerme?—Le pregunto un poco preocupado.

—Nada malo, tú cierra los ojos.

Le hice caso y cerré los ojos, me ayudó a bajar las escaleras donde como no, casi me caigo, aunque tuviera los ojos cerrados sabia perfectamente donde estaba, me paró delante del salón. Me soltó un momento y se puso a hacer algo, al rato volvió a mi lado.

—Ya puedes abrirlos.—me dijo Antonio.

Al abrirlos con lo primero que me encontré fue con la mesa, tenia puesto un mantel blanco, con un candelabro con velas, y una botella de champan en hielo, empecé a mirar el salón a fondo, estaba lleno de velas y pétalos de rosa por el suelo. Me gire para mirarlo y me estaba mirando con cara de corderito.

—¿Qué se supone que es esta cursilada?—Le pregunte un poco extrañado.

—Yo también te había hecho una mini fiesta para despedirme de ti. Ayer me convencieron de que la hiciese Francis y Gilbert, justo cuando te fuiste me lo comentaron.

—Ahh—Ahora entiendo la manera de esos dos de entretener.

—Por eso cuando tu hermano me llamó le dije que no podía, tenia planeado ir a por ti y hacerte la sorpresa.

—Entonces…¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? Podíamos haber pasado la noche aquí, y no con ellos.—Le dije un poco triste por haber perdido esta oportunidad.

—¿Y perderme tu comida? Con lo buena que estaba la paella. Además… aun es de noche.—Dijo tendiéndome la mano para acompañarme hasta la silla. Era tan vergonzoso, mi sentía como en una película de amor tan ñoñas. Se fue a la cocina y cuando volvió trago una botella de agua.

—Pero que haces con eso, yo quiero champán.—Le dije señalándoselo.

—¿No crees que ya has bebido demasiado?

—No, además no voy a desperdiciar la botella.—Le dije con una sonrisa picara.

—Pues ahora yo seré el camarero.—me dijo echando champan en mi copa.—¿Está a su gusto? Señorito.—Pruebo el champán mientras él se sienta en su silla.

—Esta delicioso, pero le faltaría un toque de…—No se me ocurre ninguna tontería para decirla.

—¿Un toque de tomate?—Me dice riéndose.

—Si será eso…—le digo haciéndome el interesante.

Estamos un buen rato hablando y bebiendo sobre todo, que me bebí la botella casi entera, algo que debería haberme ahorrado ya que ahora estoy más mareado, pero si una maldita botella de champán ¿Cómo me puede marear eso? Ahora que me empezaba a encontrar mejor. Apoyo la cara en la mesa haber si se me pasa un poco el mareo.

—¿Estas bien?—Me pregunta Antonio levantándose de la mesa.

—Si…pero para la habitación se mueve demasiado.

—Te lo he dicho, no tenías que haber bebido más.—se acerca mi y me ayuda a levantarme.

—No es mi culpa…la culpa la tiene el champán…no…la culpa la tiene Francis…

—¿Pero que dices?—Me ayuda a ir a su habitación pero esta vez no me deja en la cama.

—¿A donde vamos?—le pregunto confuso.

—Pues…creo que será mejor que te des una ducha de agua fría.—me dice acercándome a su baño.

—Tienes razón…¿¡Pero que haces, bastardo!?—le dije cuando este intentaba quitarme la ropa.—Yo puedo solo.

—Es curioso, hace un momento intentabas por todos los medios quitarme la ropa y ahora te da vergüenza que yo te la quite a ti. Tu y tus fases de la borrachera.

—No es eso… es que puedo solo…—intento quitarme lo botones pero veo demasiado borroso y todo se mueve demasiado.

—¿Quieres que te ayude?—Me pregunta cogiéndome de los hombros para que deje de balancearme.

—Vale…—Entonces empieza a quitarme la camisa—¿Cómo es posible que tu estés tan bien?

—Muy fácil, yo se controlarme a diferencia de ti, y además no he bebido casi nada.

Los pantalones y calzoncillos me los quito yo, aunque me cuesta llego solo a la ducha.

—¡No mires! Que te conozco bastardo.—Miro hacia atrás y esta de espaldas. Entonces abrí el grifo el agua fría.—¡Chigiiiii!—Estaba helada.

—¿Lovi, estas bien?—Me dice girándose hacia mi.

—¡Que no mires! ¡Bastardo! Es solo que está muy fría.

Cuando terminé me sentí mucho mejor pero aun seguía mareado y sin fuerzas.

—Toma, coge la toalla.—Me da la toalla sin mirarme. Se cree que no me de dado cuanta pero mientras me duchaba me ha estado mirando de reojo. Cojo la toalla y sin secarme la pongo alrededor de mi cintura.—¿No te vas secar?

—No, además tengo un pervertido mirándome.

—Que si estaba aquí era solo por si te mareabas. Pero ya veo que te encuentras mejor.—Dice saliendo por la puerta. Un impulso hizo que le sujetara para que no se fuera.

—No…me dejes solo.

—Si solo me iba a ir a la habitación.—Me dice sonriéndome.

—No seas tonto…ya sabes a lo que me refiero.

—Tienes que tener mucho sueño, te voy a dar algo de ropa…—Me dice alegándose de mi, pero rápidamente lo abrazo.

—No quiero dormir, ni quiero ropa, solo quiero que no te vallas…

—Lovi…yo ya te lo dije, no puedo…—me dice abrazándome también.—No es tanto tiempo. Ya veras como se te pasa en un cerrar y abrir de ojos.—Antonio me suelta y se tumba en la cama fatigado.—Ya no puedo más, necesito dormir…

—Pero si eras tu el que no quería dormir.—No me lo pienso dos veces y me siento encima de el otra vez.—Ahora si que no te escapas.

—Lo siento, no me quiero aprovechar de un ebrio.—Dice tapándose la cara con las manos. Pero yo le aparto las manos de la cara.

—Tú no te vas aprovechar de mí, soy yo el que se va a aprovechar de ti.—Tras decir eso le beso, Antonio se incorpora un poco para responderme el beso, Sus manos pasan por mi espalda mojada mientras le quito la camiseta, y esta vez si podía. Pero entonces Antonio se separó un poco para recuperar el aliento.

—Lo siento Lovi, estoy muy cansado en serio.

—Que poco aguante ¿Y soy yo el que ha bebido de mas?—Entonces veo a Antonio aturdido.—¿Antonio?—me quito de encima suyo, para ponerme a su lado.—¿Estas bien?

—Si solo es que estoy un poco cansado. Ya es muy tarde. Duérmete tú también.—Me quedo mirándolo fijamente, hasta que me doy cuanta de algo.

—¿Antonio?

—¿Qué?

—¿Estas bien de verdad? Es que parece que estas un poco…¿Azul? Mira tus dedos. En la cara no se nota, pero mira—Le digo cogiéndole la mano.

—Esto…no es nada…no te preocupes.—me dice apartado la mano.—Sera tu imaginación.

—¿Cómo quieres que no me preocupe?

—Será que soy un extraterrestre, este es mi verdadero color…Lovino duérmete ya.—Dice suspirando y girándose hacia el otro lado para que no lo mire.

—Pues no me pienso dormir, me quedaré despierto hasta que tú te levantes. Así no dejare que te vallas…—Le digo tumbándome a su lado y abrazándole.—No me pienso dormir…

—Pero si estarás muerto de sueño…

—No puedo dormir…Tengo miedo de dormirme y que por la mañana no estés.—Al decir eso se gira para mirarme.

—Lovi… lo más probable es que suceda eso…no tienes que tener miedo no me voy para siempre.

—Si te digo algo importante cambiaras de idea.

—No… lo siento.—me besa la frente y cierra los ojos.

—Y si te dijo que te…te…—Como puede costar tanto decir una maldita palabra.—te…quiero—lo digo tan flojo que no puedo oírlo ni yo, y esta claro que Antonio no lo ha escuchado. Pero no puedo repetirlo, me cuesta demasiado. Paso mi mano por su cara, el silencio invade la habitación solo se escuchan nuestras respiraciones, cierro los ojos y no puedo evitar dormirme.

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo, y muchas gracias por leerlo :D**

**Agradezco mucho los reviews ^^ Y espero tener pronto en capítulo seis.  
**

**Un beso ^^  
**


	6. Investigando

**Por fin os traigo el capitulo 6 ^^ espero que os guste.**

**********Disclaimer: Hetalia ****Axis Powers **** no me pertenece.**

* * *

**Capítulo 6: Investigando **

Siento como si me taladrasen el cerebro, me duele la cabeza y tengo ganas de vomitar, necesito algo que me alivie este dolor, es insoportable…Abro los ojos recordando donde estoy, me lo imaginaba, Antonio ya no está, no tenía que haber dormido, y ni siquiera se ha despedido, ese bastardo… el dolor de cabeza impide que pueda moverme de la cama, pero entonces escucho ruido en el piso de abajo. Intento levantarme de la cama pero lo que consigo es sentarme en el suelo e ir gateando hasta la puerta.

—¿Antonio…?—Pregunto, en el tono mas alto que pude. Pero el dolor de cabeza vuelve.

—¿_Frattelo_?—Es Feliciano, ¿Qué estará haciendo aquí?—No te muevas, voy a ayudarte. Ve—me dice cuando me ve intentando bajar las escaleras.

—¿Qué haces aquí?—Le pregunto mientras me ayuda a ir a la cama de Antonio.

—Es que Antonio se pasó por casa antes de irse y me dijo que viniera a por ti, que seguramente tendrías mucha jaqueca.

Me puse la mano en la cara, no podía ni hablar, Feliciano se fue y trajo consigo un vaso de agua y una pastilla.

—Tómatela, te calmará el dolor.

—No voy a volver a beber en mi vida…—Dije después de tragarme la pastilla con ayuda del agua.

—Eso es lo que siempre dices…—Me dice mi hermano con una sonrisa.—Ya no me lo creo. Ve.

—¿Te ha dicho algo antes de irse?—Le pregunto cabizbajo.

—_Fratello_ no te pongas triste, que volverá dentro de poco.—Dice revoloteando a mi alrededor.—Y además me ha dado esta carta para ti.—Me dice dándome un sobre.

En es sobre solo pone "Lee la carta solo" lo miro una y otra vez y después miro fijamente a Feliciano, me entiende con solo mirarle y sale del cuarto cerrando la puerta. Abro el sobre, dentro solo hay un folio escrito, solo un mísero folio, empiezo a leer la carta pero me duele demasiado la cabeza. Me tumbo en la cama sin soltar la carta, y aunque me duela la cabeza no puedo esperar más.

"_Mi querido tomatito."_ Gusto después de leer esas tres malditas palabras note como mi cara se enrojece _"Ya sé que estas triste, pero no te preocupes, volveré muy pronto. Te he escrito esta carta para despedirme como es debido ya que anoche me asustaste un poco, no se si lo recordaras, pero intentases hacerme todo un hombre sin mi permiso" _¿Qué intente que? Intento hacer memoria, recuerdo…si ahora lo recuerdo, intenté aprovecharme de él, no se como pude hacerlo, no se como mirarlo cuando vuelva _"pero tranquilo te dejaré que me hagas todo lo que tu quieras cuando vuelva."_ Ahora si que no se como mirarle a la cara. _"No se si recordaras que te pedí que me hicieras un favor mientras estoy fuera, pues ese favor es que me cuides el huerto mientas no estoy, te lo pido a ti por que eres el que cuida con mas cariño a mis plantitas, sé que podrás hacerlo, confió en ti" _¿Ese erael favor? Pues no lo pienso hacer, que venga él a cuidar sus tomates. Miro de nuevo el folio, tiene algo mas escrito _"PD: Te dejo mis las llaves de mi casa en el cajón de la mesita, puedes venir cuando quieras, a cambio del favor"_ Esa parte del trato si me gustaba, una casa para mi solo. Miro en el cajón, si hay están las llaves, las cojo sin pensármelo dos veces.

Al rato cuando se me pasa el dolor de cabeza bajo al salón y me sorprendo al ver que Feliciano está preparando la mesa par comer. Miro otra vez el salón ya no hay rastro de velas ni pétalos, esta como si no hubiera pasado nada.

—Ve, ve, ve.—Al rato se da cuanta de que estoy a su lado.—¿Te encuentras mejor?

—Si—Suspiro—¿Qué estas haciendo?

—Estoy poniendo la mesa.—me dice alegremente.

—Eso ya lo se…—Me senté en el sofá mientas terminaba, le ayudaría pero no tengo cuerpo para moverme mucho.—Me refiero a qué haces poniendo la mesa en casa del bastardo.

—Ahh, te refieres a eso… me ha dicho que comamos aquí.

—Nos ha invitado a comer, sin estar él… Todo tiene mucho sentido. Por cierto ¿Qué vamos comer?

—Pasta con tomate, Antonio la iba a preparar para cenar, pero con la fiesta al final no la hizo.—¿La pasta me la iba a hacer para cenar…? Me pongo a pensar un momento.

—Espera, espera ¿Cuánto tiempo has estado hablando con Antonio?

—Pues… no se…—ya me empezaba a cabrear.

—¿¡Por qué ha hablado contigo tanto y a mi me ha dado una triste carta!? ¡Ni si quiera se ha despedido de mi el muy bastardo!—Empecé a gritar tanto que mi hermano se asusto y eso que ya está acostumbrado a mis gritos.—¡Bastardo! ¡No esperes que te perdone nunca!

—Ve…—Dijo mi hermano con miedo, cuando lo vi, intenté tranquilarme él no tenia la culpa. Suspiré y me levanté para ayudar a mi hermano. Cuando empezamos, Feliciano no me quita el ojo de encima.

—¿¡Es que tengo monos en la cara!?

—Ehh, no, es que me hace muy feliz verte tan…tú. Estos últimos días estabas muy triste.—me dice con una sonrisa en la cara, lo que no sabe es que la tristeza la llevo por dentro.—Ve…

—Si, pues deja de mirarme y comete ya la pasta de una maldita vez.—Ya lo tenia claro, no iba a dejar que nadie me viera sufrir, y menos por ese bastardo.

—Ve…por cierto, tenemos que abrir el restaurante esta semana.—Eso me mantendrá ocupado y no pensaré tanto.—Tenemos que ir comprando comida, y también tenemos que limpiarlo, Ludwig y yo ya limpiamos un poco ayer.

Durante toda la comida estuvimos planeando la apertura del restaurante, no era para nada muy concurrido, pero nos bastaba para mantenernos, además solo trabajamos nosotros dos en él. Cuando terminamos de comer Feliciano me ayudó a fregar los platos, entonces decidí contarle que tenia planeado vivir en casa del bastardo.

—Entonces…me vas a dejar solo—Me dijo con lágrimas en los ojos.

—Tampoco exageres que me voy a quedar aquí, además si necesitas algo puedes llamarme. Y nos vamos a ver todos los días en el restaurante, eso si, te tengo prohibido venir aquí, si necesitas algo me llamas y voy a casa.—Lo que me faltaba es que me viera decaído tirado en algún rincón de la casa.

—Que bien te has tomado que Antonio se valla.

—También está prohibido ese nombre en mi presencia.

—No crees que te estas pasando un poco.

—¿Yo? No lo creo. Ahora esta es mi casa, y en mi casa se cumplen mis normas.

—Ve…

Después de que se fuese Feliciano decidí darme un baño relajante. Me lo merezco, lo malo es que me dio tiempo a pensar demasiado. Pensé creo que unas cincuenta razones por las que se iba, y esta claro que las mas imposibles eran que esté en una mafia, el de la mafia seria yo, no veo a Antonio así, otra opción, se ha ido a la montaña a perfeccionar su arte de cosechar tomates, además de imposible yo me habría ido con él. Y por otro lado la que más me aterraba… se va a morir, ¡No! Ese bastardo tiene que vivir mucho más, y además piensa volver. Tengo que enterarme de una vez lo que pasa, necesito información.

Cuando salí de la bañera fui a buscar algo de ropa, todo me estaba grande. Estoy demasiado delgado, en cambio él… todo son músculos, mi mente empezó a imaginar al bastardo en los calzoncillos que había cogido para ponerme. Solo el teléfono me podía despertar el trance. Fui corriendo a cogerlo pero me escurrí con la toalla y caí al suelo.

—¡Maldición!—Digo en suelo, por suerte llego a duras penas al teléfono.—¿Diga?—Digo con voz de pocos amigos.

—¿El señor Hernández Carriedo?—me pregunta la voz de un hombre.

—Es Fernández… y no está ahora mismo aquí.

—Le puede decir si podría tener unas quince cajas de rosas para la semana que viene, ya sé que nos dijo que no podría hacer más pero es muy importante.

—Está bien, yo se lo diré.

—Estupendo la semana que viene alguien las recogerá en su casa.—tras decir eso me cuelga el teléfono.

Me dirijo a la habitación donde tiene las rosas, todo está patas arriba, miro una caja…son enormes, miro a un lateral y pone que entran cincuenta flores…no sé que hacer… me empiezo a poner nervioso, se supone que esto es importante, llamo a Antonio pero no me lo coge, maldito móvil…

Lo único que se me ocurrió hacer fue sentarme y empezar a hacer flores, cuando ya había terminado media caja, estaba muerto, como he podido tirarme toda la maldita tarde para hace esto.

—¿Cuánto trabajo me estas dando maldito bastardo?—Digo al aire. Lo que me recordó el trabajo que me digo que hiciera, maldita sea, suspiro y me dirijo al patio de atrás, pero me doy cuenta que solo llevo la toalla, me visto en seguida y voy a encender el riego. Ya está atardeciendo y tengo mucha hambre, entonces se me ocurre una idea magnifica a la vez que aterradora para conseguir información.

Llevo en la puerta cinco minutos pero me da demasiado miedo tocar el timbre. Tomo aire y con mi mano temblando acerco el dedo hasta que pulso el timbre.

—¿Quién es?—Su voz sonaba tan… pervertida que me costó contestar.

—So-soy…Lo-Lovino…—Mi voz temblaba cada vez más, estaba por salir corriendo, pero necesitaba información, y él era la única persona que casi dice donde está el bastardo.

—¿Lovino? ¡No me lo puedo creer! Por fin has venido conmigo, pasa no seas tímido.

—Va-Vale…—Al oír eso me abrió la puerta, y allí estaba Francis…¿Con un camisón? Trague saliva y entre a su casa. Nunca había estado en su casa ni esperaba tener que ir nunca, entramos en el salón, no dejaba de mirarme, y yo cada vez tenía mas ganas de salir corriendo.

—Bueno…Lovi—Me dice con voz de salido.—¿Qué te trae por aquí?

—Pues…pues—Piensa Lovi, piensa—que estoy harto de Antonio… y sus secretos. Y he venido aquí para…

—¿Qué diga lo que pasa?

—¡No! Bueno si.

—Porque no pasas de él, yo nunca te mentiría.—Dice cogiendo mi cara, inmediatamente yo la aparte.

—Entonces si nunca me mentirías. ¿Qué le pasa al bastardo?—Intenté decir seguro de mi mismo, pero en el fondo estaba muerto de miedo.

—Espera un momento, para contarte, primero necesito que me demuestres de puedo confiar en ti.—Acaricia mi pelo mientas acerca su cara.

—¿De que se trata?—Digo temblando.

—No tengas miedo, si no va a doler.—Ya no podía echarme mas atrás, había chocado contra la pared, y sus labios estaban muy cerca de los míos.

—Tengo hambre.—Terminé diciendo.

—Te prepararé la mejor comida que has probado en tu vida.—Me dijo susurrándome al oído "Resiste, no huyas, no huyas" me decía a mi mismo una y otra vez. Pero entonces se fue corriendo del salón, supongo que a la cocina.—¿Qué te gustaría comer?—No podía hablar, estaba demasiado nervioso, me había metido de lleno en la boca del lobo.—¿Lovi?—Pero tenía que ser fuerte…

—Pu-pues…quiero…algo sencillo…—No podía moverme, pero de repente vi el móvil del salido y no pude evitar cogerlo y llamar a Antonio. Sonó el primer pitido…el segundo…

—¿Qué haces llamándome? voy a pasar ahora.—No pude decir nada.—¿Francis?

—¿A dónde vas a pasar?

—¿Lovi? ¿Qué haces con el móvil de Francis?—Digo nervioso.—¿Dónde estas? ¿Te ha hecho algo?

—¿A dónde vas a pasar?—Solo me limité a repetir la pregunta, le aliviaba mucho oír su voz aunque fuese por teléfono.

—Lovi… te he voy a preparar una especialidad francesa.—Dice el Francis pasando al salón de nuevo.

—¿¡Qué!?—Grito Antonio al escuchar al francés.—¿Qué te va a hace que? No me digas que estas en su casa. Sal corriendo.—Yo seguía embobado escuchándole. Pero de pronto el psicópata francés me quitó el móvil y lo tiró lejos, después me empujo tumbándome en el sofá y echándose él encima de mí. Intenté por todos los medios quitármelo de encima pero él es más fuerte.

—Por fin vas a ser mio, cuanto me alegro que Antonio no esté.—Me cogió con una mano la cara para que no la pudiese apartar, y ya cuando las lagrimas me nublaban la vista sentí como sus asquerosos labios rozaban con los míos, "Ayuda, necesito ayuda" y como si alguien estuviera leyendo mis pensamientos llamaron al timbre. El pervertido se alegó de mí y se fue a la puerta.—Espérame aquí que aun no he terminado contigo.

Estaba temblando y cuando vi que al salón entraban Francis con el otro salido, me asuste aun más. Gilbert al verme mi miró confuso y después miró a Francis.

—¿Qué hace él aquí?—Pregunto el albino.

—Ha venido a que le de amor.

—Si claro, y voy yo y me lo creo, el asombroso yo es demasiado listo.—Se acercó a mi mientras yo me secaba las lagrimas.—Tu estas aquí para…—se quedó pensando un momento, me había pillado, un sudor recorría mi frente.—Tu estas aquí porque sabias que el asombroso yo vendría.—Vale, no me acordaba de que eran tan tontos.

—Yo…me tengo que ir.—Digo intentando levantarme del sofá, pero una vez de pie el alemán me vuelve a sentar.

—Quédate un rato con nosotros, que no te vamos a comer…no, por ahora.—tras decir fija sus ojos en Francis que se a sentado al otro lado de Gilbert, me siento muy desprotegido, estando con estos dos, pero estando al lado de Gilbert me siento mas seguro…tiene novia, no me puede hacer nada…retiro lo dicho, no me acordaba de quien estaba hablando. Tras un silencio muy incomodo sonó mi móvil, era Antonio. Lo cogí de inmediato. Pero Gilbert me lo quito de las manos.

—Antonio…no te preocupes… si, estaba en casa de Francis—Tras decir eso me miro serio un momento—Pues creo que le estaba haciendo casas feas, Lovi estaba llorando como una niña.

—Yo no estaba llorando.—le dije enfadado intentando coger el móvil.

—Y yo no le estaba haciendo cosas feas, las cosas que le hacia eran maravillosa.—Dice el francés pervertido, levantándose para acercarse a mi. Pero entonces le di un puñetazo que lo dejo en el suelo. Cojo el móvil en un descuido del albino.

—Antonio…—fue la única maldita palabra se salió de mi boca.

—Lovi…¿Qué hacías en su casa? Me tienes preocupado y eso que no ha pasado ni un día. Pero dime…¿Te ha hecho algo Francis?—Noto en su voz que está muy preocupado.

—No, no me ha hecho nada, y tampoco estaba llorando, solo he venido aquí para…cenar.—No podía decirle la verdad, ya bastante había hecho el ridículo y además, el parecía bien sin mi, yo tenia que hacer lo mismo.

—No suenas muy convencido…Lo siento Lovi tengo que colgar, adiós.

Levanté la cabeza para mirarlos, me miraban tristes, no quería pero mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, me fui corriendo antes de que cayeran por mis mejillas. Me fui directo a la cama del Bastardo…ya no tenia ni hambre.

Los días siguientes me los pasé intentando trabajar mucho para no pensar, ya no tenia ni ganas de saber porque se había ido el bastardo, solo quería que los días pasasen rápido. Mis días se resumían el levantarme llorando o en su defecto jadeando como un imbécil tras tener un sueño no acto para menores con Antonio, ir al restaurante a trabajar y cuando salía me iba directo a cuidar del huerto y también hacia flores, ya le termine cogiendo el truco.

—Te acompaño a casa—Me pregunta mi hermano.—hace mucho que no hablamos.

—Pero si hablamos todo el día en el restaurante…—me quejo.

—Pero nunca hablamos de…ya sabes.—me dice preocupado.

—Vale, acompáñame…—La verdad es que necesitaba a alguien cerca, estos últimos diez días me he sentido muy solo, si diez días han pasado sin el bastardo, pero para mi has sido meses. No se como aguantaré más.

Ya de camino a "mi casa" decidí empezar a hablar yo.

—El otro día te oí hablar con el bastardo.

—¿¡Que!? ¿Nos oíste?

—Si—Digo enfadado, pero al momento me calmo.—Te oí decir que…yo estaba raro…¿Es eso verdad?

—Pues…—Feliciano esta hablando con miedo, y lo entendía, perfectamente estaba mas irascible que de costumbre.—Creo que si…ahora te encierras en su casa, solo te poner su ropa y o peor de todo… ya no pruebas la comida italiana, solo quieres comer comidas españolas.

—¿No puedo cambiar un poco?

—Aun no he terminado…—¿Qué? ¿Mas cosas?— En el restaurante no coqueteas tanto con las clientas y cuando ves a alguien castaño de ojos verdes te pones triste…—Como demonios lo sabe, me he quedado de piedra.—Por cierto Anto…—Antes de que pueda terminar el nombre le tapo la boca.—Vale perdón, me ha dado recuerdos.

—Aun no me creo que solo te llame a ti.

—Eso es porque quiere saber como estas. Solo hablamos de ti. Ve…

—Claro y por eso, no me llama a mi.—le digo con sarcasmo.

—No creo que tu le dijeses la verdad.—Me ha calado. Se nota que es mi hermano.

Como siempre no le dejo pasar, todo está demasiado desordenado, me he puesto varias veces a limpiar la casa pero es imposible todo lo que limpio queda peor de lo que estaba. Suspiro y voy dicentemente al teléfono como todos los días, haber si hay suerte y no me cuelga. El primer pitido…el segundo… y para mi sorpresa si lo coge.

—¡Antonio…!—le dijo emocionado aunque no lo quiero mostrar en mi voz.

—Antonio no se puede poner ahora mismo.—La voz claramente femenina y dulce me dejó descolocado—¿Me puede decir quien es? Y le diré que después lo llame.

—Soy…Lovino.—nadie contesta—¿Hola sigues hay?

—Esto…¿Lovino?—la chica parecía confusa.

—Cuelga…—Se escucho de fondo la voz de Antonio, y después me colgó.

No me lo podía creer…el bastardo estaba con una mujer… mi cabeza empezó a imaginar miles de posibilidades, se va a casar, va a tener un hijo, está de luna de miel…

—¡NOOOOOO! ¿Cómo a podido este bastardo jugar conmigo? ¡Maldito idiota!—Empiezo a gritar por toda la casa, hasta que del cabreo le di una patada a la estantería que hizo que se callera, fui lo bastante rápido como para esquivarla.—Malditos muebles, no aguantan una patada de mierda. Maldita casa.—Agache a recoger un poco los libros del suelo.—Malditos libros…—me quedé mirando uno, era el que encontré en nuestra casita de madera. Lo abrí furioso y me puse a buscar las páginas que había escrito el bastardo que me ha traicionado—"Hoy he estado con Francis y Gilbert, y al volver Lovi se ha enfadado conmigo"—Empecé a leerlas en voz alta con tono de burla, y ya cuando me encontré con la ultima página escrita por este, hice lo mismo.—"Hoy me duele mucho el pecho, Arthur me ha dicho que es por culpa de los golpes que me da Lovi, y ahora todos piensan lo mismo, pero yo no creo que sea así, voy a ver al medico a ver que me dice." ¡Pues jode…!—Me detengo un momento y lo leo una y otra vez… no me lo podía creer, como podía olvidarlo… Ahora todo empezaba a encajar.

Fue…mi culpa… caigo al suelo incapaz de hacer nada mas. Ya no me acordaba…como pude olvidar eso. Soy un completo imbécil…Lo pienso durante unos segundos y me doy cuenta, he seguido dándole golpes después de eso…por lo que seguramente este…en el hospital.

Me levanto corriendo, maldiciéndome a mi mismo, como he sido tan tonto de no darme cuenta, por mi culpa…Antonio está mal… no puedo evitar llorar sin parar. Salgo disparado de la casa en dirección a mi verdadera casa, cuando llego veo la luz encendida, no tardo en pasar buscando las llaves del coche.

—¿_Frattelo_? ¿Qué haces aquí?—Me giro un momento y está con el idiota patatas.—¿Te ocurre algo?

—Necesito las llaves del coche.—Le digo, ya que no las encuentro.

—¿Qué? ¿Vas a conducir tan tarde? Ve…

—¿Qué donde están las malditas llaves?—Grito dando un golpe a la pared.—Antonio…esta en el hospital…¿Verdad?...

—¿Co-cómo lo sabes?—me pregunta mi hermano sorprendido, eso era lo único que me hacia falta saber.

Cuando encontré las llaves fui directo al coche sin importar lo que me dijesen esos dos. Corrí con el coche como buen italiano que soy. No paro de culparme a mi mismo, como cuando era pequeño, esto me traía muy malos recuerdos. Mis ojos no paraban de llenarse de lágrimas y se me nublaba la vista. Cuando fui a secarme las lágrimas, vi en medio de la carretera a un animal, tuve que torcer para no atropellarlo, entonces el volante se descontrolo, lo que hizo que el coche saliese de la carretera chocando con un gran árbol.

—An-Antonio…—eso era lo único que podía decir, no podía moverle, estaba atrapado, me dolía todo el cuerpo, todo estaba muy oscuro y empezaba a tener frio. "Es el fin…voy a morir…"y lo que mas me fastidiaba de todo era que no le había podido pedir perdón al bastardo…mi tonto bastardo. Me parece ver una luz en la carretera, quiero gritar pero no puedo.—Perdóname…—susurro justo antes de desfallecer.

* * *

**Gracia por leer y agradezco los reviews que me habéis mandado ^^**

**En el siguiente capitulo se empezaran a aclaran mucho mas las cosas, espero poder tenerlo pronto ^^**


	7. Mi idiota

**Y aquí está el septimo capitulo ^^  
**

**********Disclaimer: Hetalia ****Axis Powers **** no me pertenece.**

* * *

**Capítulo 7: Mi idiota**

—_Bastardo—tras decir eso le pego con todas mis fuerzas._

—_Lovi, no seas tan cruel. No te he hecho nada.—Dice quejándose Antonio._

—_¿Cómo que no me has hecho nada? Te has ido a jugar con Francis y Gilbert, y yo te he estado esperando toda la tarde en la casita._

—_Pero si estabas con Feliciano._

_Eso era verdad pero, me daba igual ya que el idiota de mi hermano se había traído para jugar al idiota patatas._

—_Entonces la próxima vez ven a jugar con nosotros.—me sonríe, algo que hace que me sonroje._

—_Yo no quiero saber nada de tus amigos, y ahora de ti tampoco.—Tras decir eso me abraza, yo no tardo en golpearle una vez mas._

—_Dejar de pelear, ayudantes.—Dice Alfred separándonos, nos quedamos mirándolo unos segundos sin saber que contestarle.—¡Y el héroe arregló otro conflicto!—Dice haciendo una pose a la vez que se ríe._

—_¿Qué quieres?—le pregunto enfadado._

—_Vamos a jugar al escondite, ¿os apuntáis?—Pregunta el americano felizmente._

—_Vale.—Dice Antonio cogiéndome de la mano y arrastrándome hacia donde están los demás. Algo que hace que me sonroje. Este bastardo es el único que hace que me sonroje. Cuando llegamos a donde están los demás veo que están haciendo un corro, y nos añadimos a este._

—_Como habéis llegado los últimos uno de vosotros, se la queda.—Dice Gilbert sonriendo._

—_Eso lo dices porque te tocaba ti amagar.—Le contesta Eli._

—_Eso no me lo dices en la calle._

—_Pero si ya estamos en la calle._

_Esta claro que Gilbert tiene ganas de pelear, aunque tenga las de perder contra ella. El albino se lanza contra Eli que fácilmente lo esquiva._

—_Entonces se la queda Gilbert—Termina diciendo Francis.—Que yo tengo que esconderme con Lovi._

—_¡No te acerque a mi!—Digo escondiéndome detrás de Antonio.—Y no me llames así._

_Mientras todos se ríen del francés, Antonio me da la mano y me sonríe, al estar a su lado me siento más seguro, sobre todo si sus terribles amigos andan cerca._

—_¡Pues más os vale correr!—grita Gilbert cuando se pone contra la pared.—Uno, dos tres…_

_Todos corren de un lugar a otro, y yo no sé dónde esconderme, voy a seguir a mi hermano pero este se va con el idiota patatas y yo paso que juntarme con él, miro hacia otro lado pero ya no veo a nadie._

—_Treinta…treinta y uno…treinta y…cinco…—Estaba claro que contaba mal a propósito, pero yo estaba demasiado ocupado buscando un lugar para esconderme como para decirle algo. Pero entonces alguien me cogió de la mano para llevarme a un lugar apartado._

—_Suéltame bastardo.—Digo sin mirarle._

—_¿Qué? ¿Así tratas al héroe que te ha salvado?—Por un momento pensé que era Antonio, pero al oír hablar a Alfred me llevé una pequeña decepción._

_Me llevó detrás de unos arbustos donde para mi sorpresa estaban todos. Miré un momento a Antonio que me sonrió pero inmediatamente le gire la cara, es increíble que me haya traído hasta aquí Alfred y no él. Menudo amigo estaba hecho, y como no, al lado de su queridísimo amigo Francis._

—_Ya voy, el que no se halla escondido que se fastidie. El asombroso yo os encontrará a todos._

_Estaba mirando por donde estaba buscando Gilbert, no se movía nada, así no podíamos salir. Noté una mano en mi hombro me giré y es el bastardo._

—_¿Qué quieres?—le digo enfadado._

—_Nada, es solo que…_

—_Si no quieres nada, no me molestes._

—_No habléis tan alto, nos vas a descubrir.—Susurra Arthur cabreado._

—_Lovi…no te enfades…—Tras decir eso me abraza por la espalda, pero yo me suelto a base de golpes.—¿Por qué tienes que ser tan agresivo?_

—_Idiota…—Tras decir eso salí corriendo hacia la pared para salvarme, los demás me siguieron y cuando llego Gilbert a donde estábamos ya era demasiado tarde, le tocaba otra vez amagar a él._

—_Te toca otra vez.—Le digo feliz de no haber perdió._

—_¿Qué? Un momento, falta Antonio y Arthur, aún no he perdido.—me giré hacia donde estábamos escondidos y Arthur empezó a correr hacia nosotros._

—_¡Bien!, te he visto Arthur.—Dice Gilbert victorioso tocando la pared.—Tú te la quedas._

—_A Antonio le duele el pecho.—Dice asustado.—Seguro que es porque Lovi le ha pegado antes._

—_Eso es mentira.—Dice Gilbert—solo lo dices por no quedártela._

_¿Y si es verdad?, salí corriendo hacia el escondite, Antonio estaba agachado con las manos en su torso, en su cara pude ver el dolor que sentía._

—_No te preocupes Lovi, estoy bien—me sonrió como pudo y se levantó del suelo.—Estoy bien de verdad.—Su cara no muestra lo mismo, y la mía tampoco. Noto como me empiezo a poner nervioso, nunca pretendí hacerle tanto daño._

—_Es mi culpa…—empecé a decir.—Es mi culpa…_

Escuchaba un llanto familiar, era Feliciano, abrí los ojos lentamente, y allí estaba a mi lado lloriqueando como una niña. Quise moverme pero me dolía todo el cuerpo, de la cabeza a los pies.

—_Fratello_, ¿Puedes escucharme?—Dice acercándose a mí.

—Claro que puedo escucharte, ahora deja e llorar.

Me empiezo a situar_, _yo…¿Tuve un accidente de coche? Por culpa de ese estúpido animal. Empiezo a mirar alrededor de la habitación, está claro que estoy en el hospital, en la sala solo estamos Feliciano y yo. Escuchó el pitido de la máquina que controla mis pulsaciones. Espera un momento…si estoy en el hospital, el bastardo tiene que estar muy cerca de aquí.

—Cómo me alegro que estés bien he estado muy preocupado por ti. Cuando saliste con el coche, Ludwig me dijo que me llevaría al hospital a buscarte y ya en la carretera vi nuestro coche empotrado contra un árbol—Mientras me cuenta lo que pasó no me suelta ni un momento la mano sin dejar de llorar. Voy a mover el otro brazo para apártalo pero no puedo, lo miro y esta escayolado, me empiezo a mirar bien y además de mi brazo izquierdo escayolado lo está también mi pierna derecha, los brazos y parte de las piernas están llenas de moratones y heridas, en mi torso no puedo ver si tengo heridas con la bata del hospital, pero siento dolor así que también tendré.

—Un momento, donde está el bastardo, necesito hablar con él.—Digo intentado levantarme, pero adema de mi hermano el dolor me lo impide.

—¡No! La enfermera me ha dicho que no te muevas.

—Tengo que hablar con ese idiota es muy importante. Y si está en este hospital ¿Por qué no ha venido a verme? Será bastado…

—Antonio no… lo sabe. Todavía no se lo he dicho. No le quería preocupar.—Tenía razón, ya era lo que me faltaba preocuparle. Pero aun así tenía que hablar con él. Aunque mi hermano me servía para averiguar lo que sucede.

—Feliciano…¿Qué le pasa a Antonio realmente? ¿Por qué está en el hospital?

—¿Ve? Pues…pues…

—Feliciano…—Le llama el idiota paratas pasando por la puerta.—¿Ya estas despierto?—Mi dice esta vez a mí.

—¿Es que no me ves? Sí, estoy despierto—le digo cabreado, ahora que podía sonsacarle información a mi hermano. En otro momento seguro que puedo.

—Ve a buscar a la enfermera.—Le dice a mi hermano.

—No, no pienso dejarlo solo.—Dice Feliciano aun llorando y abrazándose a mi. Este se gira para mirar al alemán que lo mira serio y entonces le hace caso y se va dela habitación.

—Yo no te quiero en mi habitación así que largo.—Le digo de malas maneras.—Yo no quiero aquí a nadie por pena.

—Yo solo he venido a traerte la multa y los papeles del seguro e coche, que por cierto no te cubre tu accidente.

—¿Multa? Dame los papeles.—me los da y me pongo a mirarlos nervioso.—¿¡Conducción temeraria!? ¿¡Un año sin carnet!? ¡No puede ser! ¡Fue por culpa de un estúpido animal que se puso en medio de la carretera!—Sigo mirando los papeles y veo una imagen de mi precioso coche, estaba destrozado, no puede ser.

—Tuviste mucha suerte…Cuando Feliciano vio el coche entro en shock. No ha querido moverse de tu lado en toda la noche.—Maldito estúpido, porque tiene preocuparse mi hermano tanto por mí. Me hace sentir fatal. Yo también me preocuparía por él…Y antes le he hablado como un imbécil.

Entonces por la puerta aparece una enfermera que estaba nada mal, tiene el pelo rubio y corto que llegaba apenas a los hombros y los ojos verdes, verdes quien me iba a decir a mí que ese color me recuerde tanto al bastado, pero ahora no estaba como para cortejar a alguien, detrás de ella apareció mi hermano con la misma cara de preocupación con la que se fue.

—Buenos días, me alegro de que te hayas despertado ya, yo soy tu enfermera me llamo Elise ¿Cómo te encuentras?.

—Bien… pero me duele todo…—pero que idiota soy, no puedo estar bien si me duele todo.

—Tuviste mucha suerte.—¿Me lo van a recordar todos hoy? Se acercó a mi estuvo mirando que todo estuviera en su sitio.—Solo te has roto tres huesos, en el brazo dos, el cubito y el radio, y en la pierna el peroné, lo demás solo son rasguños que ya están sanando bien. Su mayor problema va a ser a la hora de desplazarse, si aprende podrá usar una muleta con su brazo derecho, pero creo que por ahora le tendrán que desplazar en silla e ruedas.—Tras decir eso me acerco una silla que había en la sala, mi cara de pánico lo noto en seguida la enfermera.—Pero no te preocupes tus huesos curaran enseguida y en dos meses estarán como nuevos.

—¿Dos meses?—me quede de piedra.—¿Y que voy a hacer en dos meses?

—Tranquilo el alta te la daremos mañana, ya que por suerte no te distes muy fuerte en la cabeza y tus órganos están perfectos. Cualquier cosa que necesites solo llama a ese timbre—Me dice señalando un botón que tenia al lado, después me sonríe y se va.

Dúrate toda la mañana no me dejaron salir de la habitación, piensan que buscaría a Antonio como un loco, para empezar no lo buscaría como un loco…eso creo, lo buscaría preguntando su habitación en recepción, eso claro si encuentro recepción, nunca he estado en el hospital, no lo conozco.

Además odio que mi hermano me tenga que llevar al mandito baño y que aun encima me diga si necesito ayuda cuando estoy meando tranquilo. Pero lo que más me fastidia de todo es que el idiota patatas y mi hermano hayan ido a ver a Antonio y me lo digan, restregándomelo por la cara.

—Ahora que ya sé que Antonio está en el hospital me podríais decir el por qué.—Quise parecer lo mas agradable posible, pero cuando lo repites por decimoquinta vez ya no estas de humor.

—Ve…

—Lo que no entiendo es que sepas que está aquí pero no sepas que le pasa.—me digo serio el alemán. No quiero decírselo, pero no me queda otro motivo, tengo que saberlo.

—Yo…yo lo único que se es que es por mi culpa…—Levanto la mirada y les veo serios.—¿Qué os pasa ni que hubierais visto un fantasma?

—_Fratello_, no es tu culpa.—me dice mi hermano serio, si, serio en mi vida lo había visto serio.—¿Quién te ha dicho eso?

—No me lo ha dicho nadie, es solo que acorde de cuando éramos pequeños, yo es que le pego demasiado.—Me cuesta horrores acéptalo sobre todo cuando está el alemán mirándome.

—¿Ya empezamos otra vez?—Dice el alemán cogiendo del brazo a mi hermano y llevándoselo fuera.—Espera aquí, dentro de un rato volvemos.—No entiendo nada, ¿que ha querido decir con eso?

Me traen la comida y aun no han vuelto ninguno de los dos. Me empiezo a preocupar, pero después pienso que se estarán achuchando en cualquier rincón. Eso será… Me intento echar la siesta pero no puedo demasiado dolor y preocupación para dormir. No me puedo sacar a Antonio de la cabeza. No aguanto mas, tengo que salir fuera a buscar a Antonio o simplemente a pasear pero necesito que me de el aire. Cojo la muleta e intento caminar con ella, es imposible… hasta que encuentro un método infalible, me voy apoyando el las paredes para no caerme mientras avanzo. Al poco solo necesito apoyarme en la pared solo de vez en cuando, soy un hacha. Lo malo es que cuando estoy paseando me doy cuenta de que no se cual era mi habitación, ¡Maldita orientación! Y aun encima me empiezo a cansar, necesito sentarme en algún sitio.

—Emma, ¿Por qué tienes que ser tu hermano tan malo conmigo?—Esa voz es inconfundible, es Antonio. Miro al frente y lo veo, mi primer instinto es ir "corriendo" con la muleta hacia él, pero la veo con una chica con la que habla alegremente, se le ve tan feliz… Como un idiota me dispongo a esconderme para que no me vea, y como buen idiota que soy tropiezo con mi propia muleta.

—Ese pobre muchacho se ha caído, voy a ayudarle.—La voz provenida de atrás y rogaba para que no fuera la rubia con la que iba Antonio, para mi desgracia lo era.—¿Estas bien?—Me pregunto mientras me ayudaba a levantarme.

—Si, no te preocupes.—Cuando me levanté intento salir corriendo lo que hizo que me cayera al suelo de nuevo. No podía pasar más vergüenza ahora mismo. O si… el mundo se me caía encima cuando me di cuenta que al caerme la maldita bata se había subido y que TODOS podían ver mis calzoncillos de tomates, que por cierto son de Antonio.

—Te cuidado, si quieres te puedo ayudar a llegar a tu cuarto.—No le hice caso hasta que no conseguí taparme del todo, que amable de su parte hacer que no ha visto nada.

—No, no hace falte.—le digo totalmente rojo. Soy un idiota.

—Si no me molesta.—Se gira ayudándome a tenerme en pie.—¡Antonio, ayúdame a llevarlo a su habitación!, Por cierto yo soy Emma.

—Yo, yo soy Lovino…—Ya ni sabia que hacer.

—¿Lovino? Te llamas igual que el novio de Antonio.

—¿¡Qué!? ¡Yo no soy su novio!

—¿Lovi…?—me giro para mirar a Antonio. Me mira con los ojos como platos sin saber que hacer.

—Esto…Hola…—Me empecé a poner nervioso sin saber que hacer.—Te preguntaras por qué estoy así, la verdad es que…

No me dio tiempo a explicarle nada, porque me atrapó en un beso, que le correspondí torpemente, debido a que casi me caigo al suelo por tercera vez, casi porque Antonio estaba allí para sujetarme por la cintura.

—Bastardo ¿Qué crees que hacer? ¿Y como que soy TU novio?—No sabia que decirle, estoy rojo como un tomate y todos nos están mirando.

—¿Qué te ha pasado?—Me pregunta preocupado.

—Pero contéstame primero…—Antes de que pudiera seguir gritando me cogió me levantó llevándome en brazos.—¿¡Pe-pero qué haces!?—Dios que vergonzoso era todo esto. Intento que me deje en el suelo pero lo único que consigo es que me duela más todo el cuerpo.

—¿Cuál es tu habitación?—No me hacia ningún caso y cuando me pregunta eso no sabia que decirle.

—Pues… la verdad…no lo se…

—¿Qué como no lo vas a sabes?, y ¿Qué hacías solo por los pasillos?, hace un momento he estado con tú hermano ¿Por qué no me ha dicho que estabas aquí? ¿Lovi? ¿Me estas escuchando?—No sé en que momento le deje de hacer caso pero soy feliz por el beso de antes, por el hecho que me lleve en sus brazos, aunque sea muy humillante me siento bien cerca de él, por escuchar su voz, ¡dios! como lo echaba de menos, pero nunca se lo diré. No se a donde me lleva pero termino en una de las habitaciones el hospital, me sienta en una cama supongo que será la suya.—¿Lovi?—Me dice cogiendo mi cara para que lo mire.—¿Qué te ha ocurrido?—me lo dice tan serio que tengo que decirle la verdad.

—Pues…lo que pasa… eso que… ayer…

—¡Antonio! ¡Mi _fratello_ sabe que estas aquí!—grita mi hermano fatigado, no me quiero imaginar lo que estaba haciendo para están tan fatigado.—¿_Fratello_? ¿Dónde te habías metido? Al no verte en tu habitación me he asustado.—Se pone entre Antonio y yo cosa que me cabrea.

—Para empezar ¿Dónde te habías metido tú? Te he estado esperando mucho tiempo, hasta que me he cansado y me he ido.—Lo aparte para acercar a Antonio a mi. Todos los que estabas presentes observaban la escena boquiabiertos.—Y tu.—Empiezo a decir sujetando la bata de Antonio con mi mano buena.—¿Por qué no me contaste que estabas aquí? Eres un maldito bastado.

—Creo que mejor nos vamos fuera y os dejamos hablar—Dice la chica rubia.

—¿Qué? El que se tiene que ir es el idiota de Antonio.—Dice un hombre que estaba en la habitación. Me giro bruscamente buscando la mirada del maldito que le ha dicho idiota a Antonio.

—Oye tu…—Le dije con cara de pocos amigos.—Ni se te ocurra decirle otra vez idiota a MI idiota, eso solo se lo puedo decir YO.—Tras decir eso me arrepentí inmediatamente, ya que el hombre era el doble que yo, y se acercaba amenazante hacia mi.

—Vámonos anda…—Dice Emma tirando de ese hombre. Algún día se lo agradeceré.

—Nos dejas solos un momento.—Le dice Antonio a mi hermano, que nos mira antes de salir por la puerta.—Con que soy tu idiota, eh—Tras oírlo me puse rojísimo, y mas cuando me mira con su sonrisa. Tenía la esperanza que dejase parar ese comentario.

—Pues…—Estaba muy nervioso, pero tenia que saber que pasaba de una vez por todas.—Antonio, cuéntame de una vez lo que pasa…—Estaba claro que por ahora no tenia ninguna intención ya que estaba encima de mi en la cama, me había tumbado en su cama y yo no estaba para moverme mucho y tampoco es que quisiera moverme.

—Lovi…—me susurra al oído.—Te he echado mucho e menos.

—Y yo a ti idiota.—Noto como mis lagrimas recorren mi cara.—No me dejes nunca más solo.

—No lo haré.—me dice antes de besarme.

* * *

**Al final no aclaré casi nada en este capitulo lo siento, en el próximo seguro lo explico.**

**También quiero decir que a este fic le quedan solo un capitulo o dos (creo) y me gustaría poner un lemon (No he escrito nunca, pero me gustaría intentarlo) ¿Qué opináis? ¿Debería poner un lemon?**

**Aclaraciones la enfermera es Liechtenstein, o por lo menos un intento, la he usado a ella por el simple hecho de no inventarme personajes XD**

**Creo que está claro que Emma es Bélgica y que su hermano es Holanda pero lo digo por si acaso.**

**Agradezco mucho los reviews que me mandáis.**

**Espero que les haya gustado XD y espero tener el próximo pronto.**


	8. Descubriendo la verdad

**Bueno aquí traigo el capitulo 8, el inicio es el final del 7 pero necesitaba ponerlo.**

**Disclaimer: Hetalia Axis Powers no me pertenece.**

* * *

**Capítulo 8: Descubriendo la verdad **

—_Pues…—Estaba muy nervioso, pero tenia que saber que pasaba de una vez por todas.—Antonio, cuéntame de una vez lo que pasa…—Estaba claro que por ahora no tenia ninguna intención ya que estaba encima de mí en la cama, me había tumbado en su cama y yo no estaba para moverme mucho y tampoco es que quisiera moverme._

—_Lovi…—me susurra al oído.—Te he echado mucho e menos._

—_Y yo a ti idiota.—Noto como mis lagrimas recorren mi cara.—No me dejes nunca más solo._

—_No lo haré.—me dice antes de besarme._

El beso se convierte en uno francés ya que mi lengua busca pronto la suya, paso mi mano buena por su pelo enredando mis dedos mientras me dejo llevar, Antonio me incorpora para pasar sus manos por mi espada y una de ellas baja sigilosamente hacia mi trasero para después manosearlo.

—Ta-tampoco te pases—le digo rojo al despegarme de su beso.

—Si te encanta…—me susurra al oído, en un tono extremadamente sexy lo que hace que me ponga más rojo aun. La mano que seguía en mi espalda la sube hasta llegar a mi pelo y entonces con un dedo enrolla mi rulo. No puedo evitar gemir.—Y esto también te encanta.

—Bastardo…—Le susurro al oído.

La mano que estaba en mi culo la baja un poco más hasta dar con el final de mi bata, que sube lentamente, me empiezo a poner nervioso, Antonio lo nota pero no deja de subirme la bata hasta quitármela completamente. Entonces veo que sus ojos se van directamente a "mis" calzoncillos.

—Pero, qué es lo que ven mis ojos…en realidad tenia yo razón, y me robas la ropa interior.—O dios… a descubierto que son suyos, aunque en el fondo lo veía venir, son calzoncillos de tomates, solo él se los podría comprar.

—Pe-pero que dices idiota.—Ya no podía estar más avergonzado, intento coger mi bata para taparme pero me lo impide tumbándome de nuevo en la cama. Entonces empieza a besarme el cuello y con cada beso me estremezco un poco más. Torpemente intento quitarle a él también la bata pero lo único que consigo es que se ría de mi.—Idiota, quítate la bata, con una mano no puedo.—le digo cabreado, a lo que me contesta quitándosela rápidamente, miro su torso, tiene un vendaje en el pecho, después le preguntaré, porque ahora estoy demasiando caliente, busca mis labios para besarme de nuevo, pero esta vez el beso es mas intenso, no tardo en corresponderle, empieza a mover el cuerpo haciendo chocar nuestros sexos cosa que nos hace gemir a los dos, después se separa un poco para besarme el cuello e ir bajando, cada beso me excita más, llega a mis pezones que lame y muerde eróticamente yo no puedo evitar gemir muy alto, y ya cuando llega a los calzoncillos, rápidamente me deja totalmente desnudo, empieza a chupar mi erección lo que hace que empiece jadear sin control. Me lame desde la punta hasta la base para después metérsela en la boca e ir haciendo movimientos cada vez más rápidos.—A-Antonio me-me corro—Le aviso, entonces antes de irme quita su boca y empieza a masajeármelo con la mano hasta que llego, todo cae en el torso de Antonio y en su mano.

—¿Estas preparado?—me pregunta con su voz sexi, pero yo no lo entiendo.

—¿Preparado?—Entonces lo entendí, separó todo lo que pudo mis piernas y mientras me besaba fue metiendo poco a poco uno de sus dedos, ya lubricados con mi propio semen, dentro de mi entrada.—Ah…duele…—me siento incomodo, sobre todo cuando empieza a mover el dedo dentro de mi, nunca antes lo había hecho con otro hombre.

—Tranquilo, te cuidaré mucho.—Me dice mientras mete el segundo dedo, esta vez duele más, con mi mano le sujeto fuertemente el hombro. Pero de pronto el dolor se empieza a disimular con el placer, Antonio lo nota en mi cara.—¿Ya te sietes mejor?—Yo solo asiento con la cabeza. Entonces retira sus dedos a lo que le gruño en desaprobación. Se quita por fin sus calzoncillos negros tan ceñidos y deja al aire su miembro, que me quedo mirando.—¿Lovi?—Antonio me despierta del trance, solo me faltaba una baba en el labio. Rápidamente aparto la mirada avergonzado esperando a que Antonio hiciera algo, y entonces me coge las piernas y las separa más colocándose entre ellas.—En cuanto te duela algo me lo dices y paro.—¿Doler? Empieza a entrarme miedo. Me coge de las caderas y coloca su miembro en mi entrada, suspiro y entonces empieza a introducir su erección dentro de mí.

—Duele…—susurro tan bajo que ni Antonio lo escucha. No quiero que se quite pero siento como si me estuvieran desgarrando por dentro. Cuando ya está dentro completamente suspiro más tranquilo.

—¿Puedo empezar a moverme?—Me pregunta preocupado, seguro que mi cara es un cuadro, entre el miedo a que me duela más y el sentir que hay algo dentro de mi.

—Espera un momento, tengo que asimilar esto.—Le contesto con la respiración entrecortada.—Ya…—Termino diciendo. Le cojo del pelo antes de que empiece y él pone sus manos en mis caderas. Entonces empieza a moverse lentamente en mi interior, saliendo y entrando, pronto noto siento un placer inmenso, al notar la fricción, que disimula el dolor.—Más, más rápido…—Tras decírselo aumenta la velocidad de sus estocadas. Ya no puedo evitar gemir y él tampoco. Antonio me incorpora haciendo que me siente sobre él, entonces sus manos en mis caderas empiezan a moverme de arriba abajo.—Ah… Antonio—Ya no podía más, y me vine otra vez en el torso de Antonio, él al notar la contracción de mi entrada lo hizo dentro de mí. Empezamos a ir más lento hasta que nos detenemos completamente. Aun jadeando y él dentro de mi, nos volvimos a besar.

—Te quiero Lovi…—me susurra mirándome a los ojos, noto como me sonrojo así que me escondo en su cuello.

—Yo…—Que difícil es decir lo que Antonio dice con tanta facilidad.—Yo…

—Antonio, hemos venido a ver…te.—¿Pero qué coño he hecho yo para merecer esto?—¡Mira Gilbert mira! Antonio lo esta haciendo con un paciente del hospital.—Gracias a dios solo podían ver la espalda incluido culo de Antonio mientras que de mi solo vean las piernas y brazos que estaban rodeando el cuello del bastado con amigos como esos.

—Tu si que sabes aprovechar al máximo la mínima oportunidad.—Dice Gilbert antes de reírse con su risa tan característica.

—Francis, Gilbert, ahora estoy ocupado, ¿Podéis volver dentro de un rato?—Dice con total tranquilidad Antonio girándose para ver a sus amigos, yo mientras me escondía más intentando que no me reconocieran.

—Acaso no vas a invitarnos a participar.—Pregunta Gilbert, su voz cada vez se escucha mas cerca de la cama.—Venga, una segunda ronda con tus amigos, comparte un poco, no seas tan egoísta.

—Un momento…—Dice Francis con voz de salido.—Esto significa que ya te has cansado de Lovi. Por lo tanto me lo quedo yo.—¿¡Que acaba de decir ese mandito salido, roba intimidad!?

—¿Cansado de Lovi? No se…Tu que dices Lovi ¿Crees que estoy cansado de ti?—me dice mirándome a la cara, lo voy a matar, eso si en cuanto consiga algo de ropa, lo mato.

—¡No!—Gritaron a la vez ese par de acosadores mientras se acercaban a la cama, yo de mientras abrazo más fuerte a Antonio y me giro para verlos, están a mi lado y Francis acerca su mano peligrosamente a mí. Tengo miedo. Entonces Antonio me hecha una sabana por encima.

—Jo, por una vez que podía ver a Lovi desnudo—Tose—de cerca. Por cierto tendrías que hacer la ventana del baño de tu casa más grande Toni, así no puedo verle nada a Lovi.—Me muero, me muero, me muero, me muero…Entonces noto como las manos de los depravados me tocan a través de la sabana blanca.

—¡Chigiiiiiii!—Grito antes de darle un puñetazo a ese par de idiotas con la mano escayolada, cosa que me arrepiento, ya que me duele mucho.—Mierda, como duele.

—¿Lovi? Deja que te vea el brazo.—Antonio me coge el brazo y lo examina.—¿Puedes mover los dedos?—Los muevo un poco y miro a sus amigos que están aún a nuestro lado.—La próxima vez les das con la otra mano.

—Vale, pero…hay un problema…tú…aun…estas…—Como lo decía para que estos idiotas no intenten acosarme. Antonio me entiende perfectamente ya que me levanta sacando su miembro de mi interior. Me ayuda a sentarme y me tapa más con la sabana, mientras él pasea desnudo delante de sus amigos.

—Antonio, que ilusión me hace que llevases puestos los calzoncillos de tomatitos que te regalé—Me quede blanco al oír eso del francés. Se los dio ilusionado a Antonio.

—Creo que habéis disfrutado mucho, ¿No?—Dijo Gilbert señalando el pecho de Antonio.—te tendrás que cambiar esa venda, esta llena del semen de…—Se queda pensándolo varios segundo antes de contestar.—de Lovi. ¿Te duelen las piernas? ¿No es así?—Me pregunta a mi, y la verdad es que era así, me dolían y mucho.

Antonio cogió de una bolsa ropa interior y me la dio antes de cogerme en brazos y meterme en el baño.

—Lo siento chicos pero no quiero que miréis más el cuerpo tan bonito de mi Lovi.—Dice Antonio tras cerrar el pestillo de la puerta y dejarme sentado en el baño.—Ponte la bata y tus…quiero decir mis calzoncillos.—Los cojo enfadado por la bromita. Me los voy a poner pero como no puedo pasarlo por el pie escayolado Antonio me ayuda.—Espera…—me dice cuando cojo mi bata. Se acerca a mi pasando una toalla por mi torso manchado.—Ya está—Dice feliz ayudándome a ponerme la bata.

—¿Y es que tu no te vistes?—le pregunto aun sonrojado.

—Si.—dice poniéndose solo la ropa interior.—Pero tengo que cambiarle la venda.—me dice limpiándose un poco el torso con la misma toalla que yo.—¿Te ayudo a salir?

—Prefiero esperarte aquí, no quiero estar al lado de esos salidos y además…—le digo en un tono sexy.—Te puedo ayudar a cambiarte la venda.

—Yo… prefiero que estés con ellos.—Me dice serio. Entonces le miro el vendaje del pecho.

—Es para que no te vea lo que tienes debajo del vendaje ¿Verdad? Pues no pienso moverme de aquí. Además… ya sé que estas aquí por mi culpa…

—¡Idiota!—me gire de repente a mirarlo, era muy raro que el que insultase fuese él.—Pero quien te ha dicho esa tortearía.—Antonio me cogió y me saco del baño a la fuerza.—Quedaros con él mientras cambio la venda y no le hagáis nada…mejor, Francis ayúdame a cambiarme la venda, que de ti es del que menos me fio.—Tras dejarme en la cama se fue al baño con el francés y escuche el pestillo.

—¡Maldito bastado!—Le grito mientras Gilbert se sentaba a mi lado.—Y tu no te acerques a mi.—Tras decir eso me alejo un poco se este, que me mira con su cara de salido.

—¿Y que tal está hacerlo en un hospital, con el morbo a que te pillen? Tiene que estar muy bien…—Esto no me puede estar pasando, es otro sueño húmedo convertido en pesadilla.

Se escucha como tocan a la puerta. Y después aparece por ella mi hermano con el macho patatas.

—Ve… ¿Ya habéis hablado?—La pregunta de Feliciano hace que me ponga rojísimo.—por cierto, ¿Dónde está Antonio?

—Hablar, lo que se dice hablar no estaban hablando.—Suelta Gilbert entre risas antes de que le pegue un codazo.—Está en el baño con Francis, yo me preocuparía Lovi, esos dos tardan mucho.—Inmediatamente Antonio sale ya con su bata del baño y detrás Francis casi babeando.—¿Te ha dejado tocarle mucho?

—Si, y como siempre ni se entera.—Dice muy feliz Francis. Feliciano y Ludwig observaban la escena sin enterarse de nada. Me levanto como puedo y a la pata coja llego hasta Antonio.

—Ahora me vas a contar lo que te pasa.—le dijo serio, él me mira triste y me acaricia la cara.

—Con todo en raro que habéis estado solos, ¿Aun no se lo has contado?.—Dice Feli, rápidamente el idiota patatas, le susurra algo en el oído que hace que se ponga rojo.—¿Aquí? ¿Eso está permitido?—Así que el alemán es mas listo de lo que pensaba, o es igual de salido que su hermano Gilbert aunque no lo parezca.

—Sé que si te lo digo yo no me vas a creer.—Me dice Antonio cogiéndome en brazos.

—Pues claro que no te creo bastardo, no me has querido decir que estabas en el hospital, y tampoco me has contado que estas aquí por mi culpa…—Estoy cabreado pero a la vez triste, me siento culpable de que él esté aquí.

—Te voy a llevar con las únicas personas que te pueden convencer, o eso espero, de que no es tu culpa y aun encima te contaran mejor que yo lo que me pasaba.—Me dice felizmente saliendo de la habitación conmigo en brazos.

—Puedo andar. Sabes…

—No lo creo, hace un rato no te podías ni levantar del suelo y ahora que te tienen que doler las piernas, menos.—Se para delante de una puerta, y toca esperando a que le dejen pasar.

—Adelante…—Antonio pasa conmigo aun en brazos, y ya dentro me sienta en una silla en frente del escritorio de un hombre asiático muy serio. Antonio se sienta al lado de mi, sonriendo al hombre.—Te he dicho mil veces que no hagas mucho esfuerzos aun.

—Ya… pero me siento bien y además ya he tenido relaciones.—El hombre me mira serio mientras me sonrojo, como se le ocurre decir eso.—Bueno pero no estoy aquí por eso, he venido para que le cuentes a mi novio—Y dale con que soy su novio.—porque estoy aquí.

—Vale…un momento…—el hombre coge el teléfono de su mesa para llamar a alguien.— Heracles…necesito que vengas un momento…vale…—cuelga el teléfono y se vuelve a mirarme a mí.—Mi nombre es Kiku y soy el medico de Antonio, ya me han contado lo que te ocurre.

—¿¡Qué me ocurre que!? ¡Yo solo quiero saber que le pasa a Antonio!—No puedo evitar enfadarme. Entonces veo a otro hombre pasar por la puerta con ojos de sueño, que avanza lentamente hasta sentarse en la silla que está al lado de Kiku.

—Este debe de ser Lovino…—Dice este hombre.—Yo soy Heracles… dudo que me recuerdes, pero yo soy tu psicólogo…

—¿¡Psicólogo!? ¡No sé de que me estas hablando! ¡Pero yo nunca he ido al psicólogo! ¡Cortadme de una maldita vez lo que pasa!

—Tranquilo…—Empieza a decir "mi" psicólogo.—Lo primero es saber porque piensas que es tu culpa…—mira unos papeles antes de seguir.—Tu hermano…¿Feliciano? Ha venido antes diciendo que te culpas a ti mismo… de lo que le sucede a Antonio.

—Si me culpo es porque le he estado pegando desde pequeño, hasta que le he hecho daño.—estaba muy enfadado no entendía nada.—Eso lo recordé ayer, un día estábamos jugando al escondite y le pegue fuerte en el pecho a Antonio, después salí corriendo, y cuando me di cuenta Arthur nos llamó porque a Antonio le dolía el pecho, también dijo que fue porque yo le pegue, tenia razón… pero no me acurdo de nada más después de eso…—Intento recordar que ocurrió después pero no lo consigo, cosa que me enfada mucho más.

—Lo mato…—susurra Antonio poniéndose una mano en al cara.

—Bien, pues después de eso, tu familia te trajo para que te viera… ya que dejaste de comer y te alejaste de todo el mundo diciendo que les harías daño.—Se pone de nuevo a mirar unos papeles—Y un día como por arte de magia volviste a ser el de siempre… por lo que decidimos que nunca tocaríamos ese tema. Por eso no te contó nadie nada.

—No, eso es la mayor estupidez que he escuchado nunca. Y entonces… ¿Cómo que volví a ser el de siempre?, tiene que tener explicación.—No me terminaba de creer esto.

—Supongo que la explicación se encuentra en que ese día volviste a ver a Antonio…—Se puso la mano sobre la cabeza y siguió hablando—Ese día solo querías hablar de él, me acuerdo que me contaste que fue a tu casa y te arrastró hasta la calle para jugar. —Miré a Antonio extrañado, no lo recuerdo.—Tu subconsciente decidió dejar de lado los recuerdos que te atormentaban.

—¿Eso es verdad?—Le pregunto a Antonio.

—Si.—me dice feliz.—No querías verme, por lo que entré en tu casa a escondidas y te saqué a la fuerza, después fuimos a mi huerto a recoger tomates.

—Bueno y entonces que le pasa a Antonio, porque yo sigo pensando que fue mi culpa.—Digo alterado.—¡Contadme de una vez lo que pasa!

—Bueno…—Empieza a hablar esta vez Kiku—Esa parte me corresponde a mi cortarla…—Se pone a buscar unos papeles en un cajón, a mi ya me están hartando, yo necesito información ahora.—Bueno pues Antonio tiene un soplo o mas bien tenia un soplo al corazón…—Me quedo pensando, no tengo ni idea de lo que es eso.

—¿Y qué se supone que es eso?

—Pues para que me entiendas… en el corazón tenemos unas válvulas y a Antonio una de ellas le funcionaba mal…

—Pero ya está bien, ¿No?—Asiente con la cabeza.—me quitaba un peso de encima, pero aun así.—¿Y todos los golpes que le he dado en el pecho, no ha podido causarle eso? Yo le he dado muchos golpes… y además muy fuerte.—Tenia que asegurarme, aun me sentía culpable y más cuando el medico se queda pensando tanto tiempo, seguro que si, seguro que es mi culpa.

—Tranquilo Lovi—me dice Antonio pasando su brazo por mis hombros.—Aun no ha terminado de contarte.

—El soplo Antonio lo tenía desde que nació… y no es por tu culpa… además ya le hemos operado, va a poder tener una vida normal en cuanto salga del hospital… y aunque no me haga caso, estos días no tendría que hacer muchos esfuerzos.

—Ya pero es que al ver a Lovi no he podido contenerme, la ultima vez lo dejé con las ganas porque me dolía el corazón y me fui a dormir.

—¿¡Que!? ¡Bastardo! ¿¡Cómo se te ocurre decir eso delante de ellos!? ¡Te voy a matar en cuanto me quiten las escayolas!—le digo cogiéndole de la bata y acercándome su cara.—¿Te dolía el corazón y no me dijiste nada?

—¿Para asustarte más? Ya bastare con que me viste los dedos azules.—me dice Antonio sin quitar la sonrisa.

—Es verdad… entonces no lo soñé…¿Eso era por el soplo?—le pregunte a Kiku, que asintió de nuevo.—Y otra cosa que no entiendo…si tenia el soplo desde pequeño ¿por qué no se le operó entonces?

—Rara vez alguien se opera ya de los soplo, se puede llevar una vida normal, puede que te canses antes y que tengas que llevar una vida sana.—me ponían muy nervioso ya que hablaba muy lento.—Y el caso de Antonio no se operó ya que se esperaba que mejorase con los años… Y además… nunca siguió ninguno de nuestros consejos, ni descansa bien ni tiene una vida tranquila.

—En eso te doy toda la razón.—Dice Antonio.—Yo no puedo estar tranquilo ni un momento. Nos vamos ya, muchas gracias por atendernos.—Dice levantándose, yo intento levantarme solo pero una vez más Antonio me coge en brazos. Cuando estamos en el pasillo se para en seco.

—¿Qué pasa?—le pregunto, ya no valía la pena enfadarme porque me llevara en brazos.

—Arthur…—eso fue lo único que pudo decir. Yo miré en la dirección en la que estaba mirando Antonio y allí estaba Arthur, al lado de Alfred. Mientras que a Arthur se le veía feliz saludándonos, Antonio tenía cara de pocos amigos.

* * *

** Muchas gracias por leer, espero que os haya gustado.**

**Bueno, al fin se han aclarado las cosas y por fin Lovi se ha enterado de lo que pasa ^^ y como me dijisteis en los reviews he decidido poner el lemon, no se si me ha quedado muy bien, agradecería los reviews comentado que puedo mejorar.**

**La conversación de Japón y Grecia he querido que pareciese lenta y no tengo muy claro que sean así sus personalidades, pero bueno XD**

**Espero poder escribir pronto el ultimo capitulo.**


	9. De vuelta a casa

**Lo primero es pedir perdón por tardan tanto es escribir el ultimo. Ahora no podré escribir tan seguido debido a los estudios T.T**

**Bueno y ya os dejo el capítulo nueve, espero que os gute.  
**

**Disclaimer: Hetalia Axis Powers no me pertenece.**

* * *

**Capítulo 9: De vuelta a casa. **

—¿Antonio?—Le digo mientras se acerca a Arthur, pero no me contesta, solo mira serio al inglés mientras se acerca a él con paso ligero. Tengo miedo de lo que pueda pasar.—Si es por lo que me dijo, solo éramos niños, no le tienes que dar importancia.

—Hola Antonio hemos venido a ver como estabas.—Dice Arthur alegremente cuando ya estamos a su lado.—¿Y qué te ha pasado a ti, Lovino?—Me pregunta sin notar el cabreo de Antonio. Para mi sorpresa ignora totalmente a Arthur, eso era mejor que de lo que yo me esperaba, me quedo mucho más tranquilo. Antonio se pone delate de Alfred mientras lo mira con su sonrisa.

—¡Alfred!—Dice alegre Antonio, mientras Arthur le insulta por ignorarle.—Tengo una misión de héroe para ti.—Esto si que me da mala espina ya no estoy para nada tranquilo.

—¿En serio? Por fin alguien me toma en serio.—Dice Alfred saltado de felicidad.—¿De que se trata? ¿Tengo que derrotar a algún villano?—Mientras hablar empieza a hacer poses heroicas.—¿O es rescatar alguna damisela en apuros?

—Yo creo que los tiros van más bien por la última opción. Es muy importare que lleves a Lovi a mi habitación, ¿Sabes cual es?—le pregunta Antonio… ¿Cómo que damisela en apuros?

—Si, hemos preguntado es la 329.—Dice cogiéndome de los brazos de Antonio.

—¿¡Pero que dices, bastardo!? ¿¡Qué estas tramando!?—Intento librarme de Alfred pero es imposible, es mucho más fuerte que Antonio.

—Esta misión es muy importante, por ningún motivo mires atrás, creo que hay algún mafioso que quiere quitarme a Lovi, mira lo que ya le han hecho al pobre.—¿Cómo se va a creer alguien esa tontería?—Confió en ti, Alfred.—Dice en tono sobreactuando.

—Tranquilo, llegará de una pieza. Después te puedo ayudar a capturar a los mafiosos.—Dice ya alejándose de Antonio.

—Espera Arthur, necesito hablar contigo.—Dice Antonio ya más frio, no pude verles pero me temo de nuevo lo peor, intento convencer a Alfred de lo que está ocurriendo pero el muy idiota se ha creído todo lo que Antonio le ha dicho. Ya no escucho a Arthur quejarse, seguro que ya se lo ha cargado. Cuando llegamos a la habitación Alfred después de ponerme en la cama empieza a hablar solo además de poner pose de héroe. Dentro solo está Emma y el tío que insultó a Antonio, este me empieza a mirar con mala cara y Alfred no duda ni un segundo a hacerle un interrogatorio, preguntándole cosas como ¿Has visto a unos tipos con pintas de mafiosos? Entonces la chica se acerca a mí con una sonrisa.

—¿Entonces tu eres Lovi?—Solo asisto con la cabeza—Antonio me ha hablado muchísimo de ti. Encantada soy Emma la compañera de habitación de Antonio, bueno ya ex-compañera, me acaban de dar el alta.—Ahora que me doy cuenta, ya tiene ropa de calle.

—Y… ¿Qué te ha contado de mí?—Tengo mucha curiosidad, por saber que le ha contado de mí, pero me quedo con las ganas de saberlo ya que de repente pasa por la puerta Antonio, ya con su cara de felicidad normal, seguido por Arthur, este último se estaba tapando un ojo con hielo, lo que me temía. Alfred estaba convencido de que se lo habían hecho los mafioso, y lo peor es que Arthur le da la razón.

Antonio se despide de Emma y se tiran un buen rato hablando, yo mientras recuerdo lo que había pasado hace un momento en esa misma cama, no puedo evitar ponerme rojo. ¿En qué estoy pensando?, no me reconozco a mi mismo, pero… por fin le tengo a mi lado, ¿Desde cuando soy tan sumamente cursi? Me tumbo suspirando, estoy cansado, me duele todo el cuerpo. Y Ahora que me acuerdo, aun no le he contado a Antonio lo del accidente, será mejor que no se lo diga, no quiero preocuparle más.

—Adiós Lovi.—Me dice Emma antes de salir por la puerta seguido del hombre que da miedo.

—Adiós Emma.—Le digo despidiéndome con la mano aun tumbado. Entonces Antonio se acerca a mi y rápidamente sin que se enteren los angloparlantes me besa, un simple beso que hace que mi toda mi cara se sonroje.—Bastado…—le digo girando mi cara.

—Que lindo eres, mi tomatito.—Dice abrazándome, Antes de que yo pueda quejarme se gira hacia el inglés.—Arthur, ¿No tienes nada que decirle a Lovi?—Su voz me da escalofríos. Entones este se acerca a mi y me coge la mano buena destapándose el ojo, grito de miedo al verlo, no lo puede abrir del hinchazón y además está muy morado. Definitivamente Antonio me da miedo. Y mientras Alfred nos mira sin entender nada.

—Lo siento, Lovino, nunca quise que te sintieses culpable de lo que le pasa…

—Pasaba.—Puntualizo intentando que me soltase la mano.

—Eso… pasaba. Solo era un niño y vi a Antonio dolorido después de que tú le pegaras, fue lo primero que se me ocurrió. Lo siento de verdad.—Me siento mal por Arthur, es verdad que yo también hubiera pensado lo mismo si estuviese en su lugar.—Me gustaría darte algo a cambio, pídeme lo que quieras.

—No te voy a pedir nada, porque yo también hubiera pensado lo mismo, y es verdad, solo eras un niño… Y ahora suéltame la mano.—Digo esto ultimo con un tono más cabreado y sin mirarle a la cara, esto es muy vergonzoso.

—¿Y ya está?—me pregunta Antonio cogiéndome la cara con sus manos que pronto aparto.

—¿A que te refieres con eso?—le pregunto sin entender lo que me ha dicho. Le miro a la cara y noto como empieza a hacer ¿pucheros?, entonces me abraza y rompe a llorar. Lo primero que se me ocurre es darle unos golpecitos en la espalda para animarle.—Esto…¿Antonio..? ¿Qué-qué te ocurre…?

—Pues…—Empieza a hablar aun llorando muy alto.—No sabes como me hubiera gustado que antes de la operación estuvieras a mi lado dándome ánimos…Y que al despertar cuando dejasen de actual los sedantes hubieras sido la primera persona que yo viera… Yo…yo quería contártelo desde el día que me dijeron que me iban a operar… pero no me dejaron…—Se me rompe el alma al escucharlo no me había parado al pensarlo. Le abrazo con fuerza para que sepa que ahora si que estoy a su lado.

—Oh, este momento tan feliz es gracias a mí.—Dice Alfred abrazando a Arthur.

—No-no digas tonterías, y suéltame.—Contesta el inglés notablemente sonrojado.

Cuando Antonio deja de llorar los cuatro hacemos como si nunca hubiera ocurrido y nos ponemos a hablar de tonterías que muchas veces hacer reír a Antonio. Eso me alegra y me hace sentir mejor. Me pierdo entre las hadas, los héroes y los tomates de la conversación y simplemente apoyo la cabeza en un hombro de Antonio mientras siguen hablando. Cierro los ojos y noto como Antonio me acomoda entre sus brazos. ¿Cuándo me ha empezado a dar igual que esté tan pegado a mí? No, mejor… ¿Cuándo me ha empezado a gustar que esté tan pegado a mí? Tiene que ser del accidente…Seguro…

—Lovi…—me llama Antonio despertándome.—Lovi…

—¿Qué?—digo bostezando y con los ojos aun cerrados, no se cuanto tiempo ha pasado desde que cerré los ojos, pero cuando los abro ya no están ni Arthur ni Alfred, seguro que se han ido a buscar mafiosos por los alrededores.—¿Cuánto tiempo he dormido?—Me estiro todo lo que las escayolas me dejan y lo miro.

—Pues creo que has estado durmiendo, unas tres horas, a ti no te pueden quitar la siesta…Ni a mi—Bosteza—Tengo mucho sueño.

—¿Y por qué no te has dormido?—le pregunto enfadado.

—Porque no podía dejar de mirarte…—me susurra con un tono sexy. Lo que hace que me ponga rojísimo.

—¡Bastardo! ¡Acosador! ¡Eres como tus amigos!—Le grito alegándome de él.

—Era broma…en parte…Lovi no te enfades…—Me dice con su estúpida sonrisa de siempre.—Te he llamado porque ya nos van a traer la cena. Y por cierto como Emma se ha ido he pedido que te cambiaran de habitación, y como solo te quedas esta noche han aceptado. Ah y también han venido Feliciano y Ludwig para decirte que mañana vendrán a recogerte.—Me quedo paralizado, de todo lo que estaba diciendo solo escucho algunas partes "solo esta noche" "vienen a recogerme" ya ni me acordaba de que me tenia que ir mañana. No soportaría alejarme otra vez del bastardo, aunque ya sé que está bien, no me pueden hacer esto.—¿Lovi? ¿Estas bien?...—Le desvió la mirada sin contestarle, ahora que podía estar con él tenia que volver a casa. Una noche con él era demasiado poco comparado con todas las noches que he estado deseando que volviera. Me giro bruscamente para mirarlo.

—¡Pues claro que no estoy bien! ¿Es que no me ves? No me puedo mover solo. Necesito quedarme más tiempo en el hospital para recuperarme.—Le digo cabreado.—¿Una noche? ¿Se piensan que soy de metal?

—Lovi… no te pongas así. Lo que pasa es que el hospital siempre está lleno y no pueden mantener a la gente mucho tiempo… Y por cierto, aun no me has dicho cómo te has hecho eso.—Dice señalando mis escayolas.

—Pues entonces…¿Por qué no te dan el alta a ti también?—Digo fingiendo no haber escuchado lo último que ha dicho.—Tu te ves mucho mejor que yo.—Esto ultimo lo digo apartado la mirada y notablemente rojo.—¿Por qué tu si te quedas? ¿Y cuanto más te vas a quedar?

—Oh Lovi, ¡Gracias!—me dice abrazándome fuertemente.—A mi también me gustaría irme contigo mañana, pero no me dejan. Si por mi fuera ya me habría ido hace mucho.—Sin soltarme se empieza a reír.—Una vez intenté escaparme y todo, me pillaron en cuanto salí del hospital. Fue muy gracioso…

—No tiene ninguna gracia, te podía haber pasado algo.—Le digo intentado no parecer muy preocupado.

—Muchas gracias por preocuparte tanto por mí.—Tras ese comentario mi cara toma un color rojo intenso.

Después de un rato sin decir nada me suelta y solo me suelta porque han traído la cena, la verdad es que tengo mucha hambre, cuando ya estoy en mi cama abro la bandeja me quedo me piedra, todo el hambre que tenia desaparece de golpe, o eso quiero yo. ¿¡Como se les ocurre en un hospital hacer esto!? ¡Malditas patatas! Miro rápidamente a Antonio para ver su reacción y compruebo que se las está comiendo felizmente. Miro otra vez mi plato esperando que no estén, pero no es así las patatas siguen hay. Y lo peor de todo es que están acompañadas por una especie de caldo con grumos que tiene el aspecto de haber sido cocinando por Arthur, ¿Es su venganza por el ojo morado? Le empiezo a dar vueltas al caldo esperando a que desaparezca de un momento a otro, pero como veo que no va a ser posible miro el postre, y es un flan, bueno mejor que lo demás si es. Cojo el flan cuando escuchó a Antonio gritarme.

—¿Pero que te creer que hacer, bastardo? No puedes gritar así por que si.—Me giro para ver que hace y me está señalando. Seguro que le han sentado mal las patatas, SEGURO.

—Tienes que comértelo todo.—Se levanta y se acerca a mi.—Por que sino no vas a crecer.

—¿Me estas diciendo pequeño?—le pregunto enfadado.—¿¡Y quién te crees que eres para decirme que tengo que comer o no!?—me quita el flan y coge la cuchara.

—Pues soy tu novio, y solo me preocupo por ti.—Coge con la cuchara un poco de ese caldo, por llámalo de alguna manera, y lo acerca a mi boca.—Di ah.

—¿¡Qué no soy tu novio!? ¡Y no me pienso comer e…!—mientras hablo mete la cuchara en mi boca…sabe peor de lo que creía. Y me lo trago a duras penas.—¡Qué asco!

—No está tan malo. Eres un quejica. Mira prueba las patatas—me dice cogiendo una con el tenedor. Esta vez me niego a contestarle para que no me pillase desprevenido, solo le niego con la cabeza y me cruzo de brazos poniéndole mala cara. De repente sonríe y me doy cuenta que está mirando mi rulo que rápidamente coge y retuerce lo que hace que suelte un jadeo.

—¡Bastardo!—le grito empujándolo hacia atrás.—¡Déjame tranquilo! No pienso comerme esas malditas patatas.—le digo tapándome la boca por si acaso. Por nada del mundo iba a probarlas nunca, por eso no pasaba.

—Esta bien…—Dice al final dejado la estúpida patata en el plato.—Pero que no se vuelva a repetir.— Saca de su bolsa tres tomates que pone en mi bandeja.

—¿Tenias tomates escondidos? ¿No será para cuando no te guste alguna comida? ¿Eh?—Le digo con malicia.

—¿Qué? ¿Cómo puedes pensar eso de mi?—Dice un poco nervioso.

Empiezo a comerme los tomates sin hacerle caso, venditos tomates, como os echaba de menos. Cada tomate lo disfruto más que el anterior y al final término pidiéndole más. Lo único que me molesta es ver al bastado observándome con su cara de tonto mienta como.

Después de cenar a Antonio lo llaman muchísimas personas, me da rabia porque mientas habla por teléfono no sé que hacer, me paso las de una hora tumbado esperando a que termine de hablar, pero cuando termina de hablar ya le está llamando otra persona. Miro mi móvil esperando que alguien me llame, pero no suena, me da un poco de envidia que se preocupen tanto por él a mi nadie me llama. Supongo que nadie sabe lo de mi accidente. Decido ponerme a escuchar música mientras espero, además, no tengo nada de sueño. Para cuando ya estoy casi durmiendo Antonio me llama dándome su móvil. Es Feliciano, no podía ser otro, estoy hablando con él de tonterías un buen rato, hasta que empieza a hablar de lo bueno que es el idiota patatas y de una especie de regalo, no me entero muy bien ya que enseguida le cuelgo. No tengo ganas de escucharle hablar de aquél imbécil.

—Toma tu móvil bastado…—me gire para darle el móvil pero ya está durmiendo.—Mierda…—Mi única noche aquí y se duerme en seguida.

Me levanto, como bien puedo, para dejar el móvil en su mesita pero como un verdadero idiota me quedo pasmado mirando como duerme, me siento un acosador espiando a su victima. Pero tengo miedo de que me valla a despertar de un sueño y todo vuelva a empezar, para asegurarme me pellizco el brazo, no, no estoy soñando. Me siento en el borde de su cama con cuidado para no despertarlo. ¿Qué cojones estoy haciendo? Suspiro antes de levantarme de la cama y es cuanto Antonio me coge de la mano y me detiene. Lo miro avergonzado esperando que se ría de mi y me deje irme, pero no lo hace.

—Quédate conmigo…—Me dice sin soltarme.

—So-solo he venido a dejar el móvil en tu mesita. Ya…ya me voy a dormir a mi cama.

—No, quédate conmigo, en mi cama…

—¿¡Q-que!? No puedes hablar en serio…—Me quedo mirándolo un momento, si, está hablado en serio.—Pe-pero si la cama es muy pequeña.—le desvió la mirada.

—Porfi…—Me mira con ojos de cachorrito abandonado.—Te prometo ser bueno.

Al final sin decirle nada me acomodo a su lado, y no es que yo también quisiera dormir con él. Antonio me abraza y yo escondo mi cara en su cuello, en seguida se queda durmiendo, es entonces cuando paso mi mano por su venda, no puedo evitar recordar su llanto de esta tarde, tuvo que pasarlo mal…Le arropo con la sabana y me acomodo en su pecho.

—Buenas noche bastardo…—le digo sin esperar respuesta. Pero entonces me parece escuchar un susurro dándome las buenas noches también, sonrío inconscientemente antes e dormirme.

Me despierto antes que Antonio, que sigue durmiendo a mi lado, y sin que se entere le robo un beso, me siento como un idiota cuando me doy cuenta que no estamos solos en la habitación, mi hermano y el idiota patatas me ha visto, noto como me sonrojo mucho.

—¿¡Qué cogones estáis haciendo aquí!?—Empiezo a gritarles de la vergüenza, pero con mi escandalo despierto a Antonio. Me levanto antes de que el bastado me coja y me haga algo que pueda avergonzarme más.

—¿Por qué gritas tanto, Lovi?—Dice Antonio antes de bostezar y saludar a los intrusos.—Vale, ya sé porque gritas.

Antonio se levanta para saludarlos y como no, para abrazar y decirle lo mono que está a Feliciano. Es entonces cuando trato de acercarme a ellos (para separarlos) pero me duele el cuerpo mucho. Intento evitar las caras de dolor. Mierda, necesito un calmante o algo.

—Feliciano, ve a buscarme una maldita pastilla para el dolor.—Le dijo sentándome en la cama de Antonio, así se alegará de Antonio, ¡Soy un genio!

—¿Te duele algo?—Me pregunta el bastardo asustado.—¿Qué te duele? Voy a por una enfermera.

—No…—Le intento detener pero sale corriendo y descalzo por el pasillo.—Será idiota…

De que me quiero dar cuenta ya tengo pegado a Feliciano. Lloriqueándome por haberle colgado anoche. Antonio, con cara de sufrimiento, no tarda en aparecer por la puerta con una enfermera. Al final no me dan nada, ya que me tengo que esperar a que me traigan el desayuno, por no sé que cosa me pasa si no como antes de tomarme una puta pastilla. Y además, no tenia que haber dicho nada ya que hasta que no me traen el desayuno Antonio no se separa de mí preguntándome cada dos segundos como estoy. Y ya en el desayuno no como mucho, estoy demasiando preocupado, me tengo que ir ya.

Feliciano me da algo de mi ropa, hacia tanto que no me la ponía que no sabia que me sentase tan bien, ya estaba acostumbrado a verme con la ropa de Antonio que me estaba grande. Mi hermano me acompaña a rellenar los papeles del alta media y cunado terminamos subimos de nuevo a la habitación. No me quiero ir.

—No me quiero ir…—susurro delate de ellos.

—Ve… No digas eso fratello, vendremos a ver a Antonio siempre que podamos. Además te tengo que enseñar el coche que me ha regalado Ludwig.

—¿Qué? ¿Te ha regalado un coche? ¡Devuélveselo! ¡Seguro que es un maldito coche alemán!—le digo cabreado.

—Eso es fantástico.—Dice Antonio alegremente.—Y anda, no seas así Lovi, míralo por el lado positivo, ahora que Feli tiene coche propio no vais a reñir por el vuestro.

La habitación se quedo en silencio después de ese comentario. Me siento observado ya que los tres me miran, dos esperando a que lo cuente y el otro con su cara de felicidad total.

—Bueno…—Empiezo a hablar sin saber que decir.—Nuestro coche se… rompió. Era muy viejo y ya no tiene arreglo, era algo de…los… las bujías, si, las bujías o no sé que mierda más me dijeron. El caso es que ya no tenemos coche.—Me estaba saliendo bien la mentira y todo.—Por eso, Feliciano tienes que devolver el coche ya que yo no lo pienso conducir.

—Que bien que no lo quieras conducir, ve… porque Ludwig me ha dicho que me lo regalaba con la condición de que tu no lo condujeras nunca.—Se quedó pensando un momento.—Pero… a nuestro coche no le pasaba nada en las bujías.—Mierda, se ha cargado la mentira.

—Serás idiota.—Le digo a mi hermano mientras le cojo de la camisa para zarandearlo.—¿Y cómo que no puedo conducir el coche?

—Ve… me haces daño.—Entonces el idiota patatas nos separa.—Ve…

—Lovi… ¿Qué pasa?—Me pregunta Antonio sin aún entender nada.

—Pues…la verdad…es que…—No se como decirlo.

—Antonio, No te ha contado Lovino porque está aquí ¿Verdad?—tiene que saltar el estúpido alemán.

Antonio tanda un poco, como es normal, en asimilar la información, pero al final la asimila.

—¿Qué te ha pasado con el coche?—me pregunta muy preocupado.

—Nada grave, ¿no me ves? estoy genial.—Le miento, pero no veo otra manera de contárselo.—Solo fue un pequeño accidente. Me salí de la carretera por un…¡ESTUPIDO! ¡Animal que decidió pasar por donde no podía!—No puedo evitar cabrearme al recordarlo.—¡Mi precioso coche! ¡Me he quedado sin mi precioso coche!—Antonio me abraza fuerte.—¿Qué haces bastardo? ¡Suéltame!

—No te voy a dejar conducir nunca…

—¿¡Qué!? ¡Tu estas loco! Yo NECESITO conducir para VIVIR. No se como me han dejado un año sin carnet. Y… ahora que me acuerdo… la multa…no voy a poder pagarla aunque trabaje todos los días de mi vida.—Me deprimo solo de recordarlo.

—Pagaré la multa si me prometes no conducir nunca más.—me dice Antonio mientras me mira serio. Suspiro y el idiota lo toma como un sí.—¡Que bien!, cuando tengas que ir a alguna parte yo te llevaré con mi coche.

—Que bien…Vamos a ir súper rápido en la carretera entonces.—Mi sarcasmo, solo lo pilla el idiota patatas. Estoy rodeado de inútiles.

Cuando llega la hora de irnos me dejan un momento a solas con Antonio en el que mi siguiera le miro a la cara. No puedo despedirme de él, otra vez no.

—Lovi, no estés triste, seguro que vienes a visitarme, no te preocupes por eso.—Me dice besándome la frente.

—Yo-yo no estoy triste.—Le miento escondiendo mi cara en su cuello.—Es solo que…—No sabía que decir, bueno si que lo sabia "Antonio te quiero, y no me voy a separar de ti" pero no tenia el valor suficiente para decírselo.

—Ya se lo que te pasa…—Digo feliz separándose de mi para mirar mi expresión.—Tu lo que quieres es repetir lo de ayer.—Noto como mi cara se enrojece tras su cometario.—Pues tenemos tiempo.—Me dice susurrando antes de besarme.

—¡Idiota!—le grito avergonzado.—Tu solo piensas en una cosa.

—Venga si lo estas deseando…—Noto como su mano baja por mi espalda hasta dar con mis pantalones.

—¡Antonio! He venido a cuidarte.—Grita un maldito salido pasando por la puerta, y con un maldito salido me refiero a Gilbert. Se quedo mirándolos ya que en ningún momento Antonio soltó mi culo.—Ya veo que aprovecháis hasta el ultimo momento.—Dice entre risas.—Y lo siento por no venir a cuidarte anoche, pero es que me echaron del hospital junto a Francis.

—No quiero saber que hacíais.—Digo quitando la mano del bastado de mi trasero.—Por cierto, ¿Cómo que tienes cuidarlo?

—Si, hoy me toca cuidarlo y ser su sombra. Ya nos paso factura dejarlo solo una noche ¿A que si?—le pregunta a Antonio.—No queremos que intente escaparse de nuevo.

—Pues…¡Yo seré quien te cuide!—Digo sin pensármelo dos veces.—Así no tendrán que molestarse en venir a cuidarte.—Puse una sonrisa triunfante ya que había arreglado un problema.

—¿Tu, quieres cuidar a Antonio?—me pregunta el maldito alemán albino.—No se, más bien seria cuidar él de ti. Te ves realmente mal.

—Lo he decidido.—Entonces me senté y pensando en que nadie me movería de allí.

Cuando vienen por mi, se llevan a Gilbert y todo arreglado, a partir de entonces paso los días con Antonio. No podemos… ¿Ponernos románticos? Bueno eso… ya que siempre tiene algún compañero de habitación y cuando no, están sus amigos, que si no fuera porque ayudan a mi hermano en el restaurante y también cuidan del huerto de Antonio estarías todo el día aquí metidos. También Feliciano me trae ropa limpia todas las mañanas y como no, del brazo de ese idiota patatas. Hasta que un día también trae consigo un gran ramo de rosas. Lo miro celoso, pensando que serán seguramente para Antonio, ¿Te quien coño sean?

—Fratello, son para ti.—me dice tendiéndome el ramo, lo cojo extrañado.—Son de las clientas del restaurante que están desenado que vuelvas. Dicen que eres mejor camarero que Francis y Gilbert juntos. Me dan pena ya que se esfuerzan mucho, pero al escuchar eso se deprimen.

¿Soy mejor que alguien… en algo? No me lo puedo creer, en mi cara se ilumina una sonrisa de superioridad.

—¡Soy mucho mejor que ese par de salidos!—me levanto con cuidado del sillón que está al lado de la cama de Antonio y me pongo ha "bailar" de felicidad.

—Ah también me ha dado para ti esta nota…esto… no me acuerdo de como se llamaba. Rosa… creo.—Al escuchar ese nombre me pongo nervioso ya que supongo que es lo que pone en la nota. Se la quito de la mano para leerla. Me quedo de piedra al leerla, es entonces cuando Antonio me quita la nota para después leerla en voz alta. Yo intento quitársela pero no puedo.

—Querido Lovi, te extraño mucho y espero que cuando estés bien puedas venir a mi casa a tomar esa copa que me prometiste. Tu querida Rosa…

—Déjame explicarte…—le digo quitándole la nota.—Eso se lo dije de broma y además antes de que…bueno tu y yo…—No me salían las palabras pero quería explicarme, en verdad se lo dije de broma y mucho antes de que Antonio me dijese nada de irse.

—Ve…¿Vas a ir? Si solo es una copa. Tienes que tratar bien a las clientas.—Pobre de mi hermano, tan inocente, de verdad creía que solo era una copa.—Ahora que lo pienso hace mucho que no vas a tomar algo con ninguna chica…—Tenia razón, ya no salía a "tomar una copa" con nadie. Me giro de repente para mirar a Antonio que me miraba con una sonrisa, que la verdad no sabía a que venia esa sonrisa, cuando a la supuesta persona que quería se le están insinuando.

—¿Vas a ir?—Me pregunta Antonio al final.

—¿Cómo que si voy a ir? Claro que no, idiota. No me seas como mi fratello. Sé que tú si sabes que no es solo una copa lo que quiere.

—Lo se.—Me dijo más apagado.—Parece maja…deberías ir…—su sonrisa se borra por completo de su cara.

—¡Tu estas tonto! ¿Cómo puedes decir que debería ir? No…no me obligues a decirlo…—me empiezo a poner nervioso.

—¿Decir el que…?—Me pregunta como si no lo supiese, sé que está desenado que lo diga.

—Pues…pues…—Noto como mi cara ya está roja.—Pues… que no puedo ir… porque…¡Porque somos novios! ¡Maldita sea!—me pongo a mirar el suelo y es cuando el bastardo me abraza y me empieza a zarandear.

—Lovi… que feliz que soy de oírte decir eso…—De improvisto me coge la cara para besarme, yo rápidamente me aparto muy enfadado.

—¡Bastardo!—le digo empujándolo, pero se este se pone encima de mi y no me deja salida.—¿Q-qué te crees que haces?—le dijo nervioso, mientras miro la reacción de Feliciano, que como no, está en las nubes. Sin decir nada se quita de encima mio y se pone ha hablar tan normal con mi hermano y con el idiota patatas. Suspiro y me pongo a mirar la ventana, ya queda menos para irnos…

Y tras unos insoportables días durmiendo en el sofá de la habitación y desertándome en la cama, comiendo la asquerosa comida de la cafetería del hospital, y cosas peores, por fin llega el día en el que le dan el alta a Antonio. No puedo evitar tener una sonrisa dibujando en mi cara, a pesar de seguir con las escayolas. Cuando salimos del hospital respiramos hondo en busca de otro aire. Nos miramos sonriendo, que por ciento mi sonrisa dura poco ya que Antonio me coge una vez más en brazos.

—¡Suéltame ya! Estoy arto de que siempre hagas lo mismo.—Ya ni me molestaba en intentar que me soltase.

—Es que vas muy lento con la muleta, te tropiezas cada dos pasos y me poner nervioso, ¿No es mejor así?—Dice mientras me lleva a su coche, me sienta en el asiento del copiloto, se va a por sus mochilas y las pone en el maletero yo de mientras le miro embobado.—¿Estas listo?—me pregunta ya en el coche. Solo le asiento.

No se porque, pero me pongo muy nervioso durante todo el camino. Solo puedo mirar por la ventana y cuando paso donde tuve el accidente un escalofrió recorre mi cuerpo. Cierro los ojos con fuerza durante todo el camino hasta que para el coche, cuando los abro me encuentro con su casa, ha aparcado enfrente. Abro la puerta pero cuando me quiero poner de pie en el suelo me coge de nuevo Antonio.

—¿No me vas a dejar ni aquí?—le digo cansado de discutir por lo mismo.

—No.—Me sonríe como un tonto.

Pasa a su casa conmigo en brazos, no puedo evitar ponerme rojo recordando esa escena de las películas románticas, en la que el hombre pasa a su pareja en brazos a la casa cuando se acaban de casar, y no es que yo vea muchas películas de ese tipo… Entonces en la puerta me deja por una vez ponerme de pie.

—Lovi…—me dice cogiéndome por la cintura.—Me gustaría pedirte algo…—No será capar…me pongo rojísimo, solo de pensarlo.—Quiero que te quedes a vivir conmigo.—Suspiro aliviados tras escuchar eso.—¿Te quedaras?—Me pregunta pegando su frete con la mía.

—No se…—lo pienso varias veces.—¿Y mi hermano? Es un inútil que no puede vivir solo.

—Tu hermano…No te preocupes—Dice felizmente.—Ahora Ludwig vive con él. Viven juntos desde que te viniste a vivir a mi casa.

—¿¡Qué que!? ¡Voy a matar a ese estúpido alemán!, ¡Cómo se atreve a vivir en MI casa!— Me acerco a la puerta para ir a buscarlo. Pero pronto Antonio me detiene en un abrazo.

—Ahora esta es tu casa.—Después de decirme eso me atrapa en un beso que no tardo en responderle, pero entonces separa un poco sus labios de los míos.—Te amo Lovi…

—Yo también _ti amo, _bastardo.—le digo antes de volver a besarlo.

**Fin**

* * *

**¿Qué os ha parecido?**

**Me da mucha pena que ya se haya terminado, pero a la vez estoy feliz de terminar mi primer fic.**

**Muchas gracias por seguir el fic, y agradezco mucho todos los reviews que me habéis mandado a lo largo de la historia.**

**Espero poder tener otro fic pronto ^^  
**


End file.
